One and the Same
by tivaluver0183
Summary: High School Fic! Ziva has just moved to America with Aunt Nettie, Soon becoming best friends with Abby. Then she meets Tony...   Story better than the summary! I promise! T becasue I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! But this time I am trying something new! I have been hooked on High School Fics lately and I decided to give it a try! Read and review! I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

It was the first day of Freshman Year and Ziva David was terrified. She had just moved from Israel to Washington DC this summer. She knew only one person, a girl named Abby Gibbs. Abby lived right next door to her and was also a freshman this year. Abby's boyfriend, a sophomore named Tim McGee who Ziva was yet to meet, was taking the pair to school in his car.

After fussing with her curls for 20 minutes and finally deciding that they looked good, Ziva was ready, she ran down stairs in her new flip-flops and grabbed the box of Coco Puffs of the counter. Filling up her bowl she pulled out the chair at the kitchen table. "Milk, I need the milk." She said to herself, racing over to the fridge. After gobbling down the bowl of cereal and brushing her teeth, she was ready. She checked her bag one last time and made sure that she had her phone. "Bye Aunt Nettie!" Ziva yelled up the stairs. "Good luck dear! Have a great day!" Her aunt yelled, coming down the stairs to give Ziva a hug. "I will." She said as her aunt released her from a warm embrace. A horn honked outside. "That must be Abby and Tim. I will see you later." Ziva yelled, slamming the door behind her.

"Come on, Ziva!" Abby yelled. She was sitting in the passenger seat to a black mustang convertible. "Wow." Ziva whispered, climbing into the back seat. "Hi, I'm Tim." The driver of the car said. He was about 5' 5" and had light brown hair. He had a shy smile on his face as he introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Ziva. Thank you so much for giving me a ride to school." Ziva said with a smile. "No problem." Tim said. "So, Ziva, what classes do you have?" Abby asked, turning around in her seat to see Ziva. "I have math first period, then I have English second period, then I have lunch, then I have Gym third period, then I have Chemistry." Ziva said. "Cool, I have Math first period, French second period, Lunch with you, then I have English, then I have Gym." Abby said with a smile. "Do you two know where all your classes are?" Tim asked. "Yup." They both said in unison. "We're here." Tim said, pulling into a parking spot. They walked into the building as the bell started to ring. Tim gave Abby a quick kiss on the cheek and ran to his first class.

Abby and Ziva walked slowly into math. Sitting down at two desks next to each other, they both started to pull out a pencil and a notebook. "Is this seat taken?" Asked a voice. Ziva quickly looked up. Her brown eyes met green as she stumbled to find the words. "N, no," She finally managed to say. He sat down, not breaking eye contact. "I'm Tony, Tony DiNozzo." He said, smiling. She looked him over; his brown hair was not too short, but not too long and slightly messy. He had the biggest smile she had ever seen. His eyes were, wow, she had never seen anything so green before. "I'm Ziva David." She said, returning the smile. "What grade are you in? I haven't seen you around here." He questioned. "I'm a freshman, but Abby and I," she pointed, "are in sophomore math." "I see, how come I haven't seen you before?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. "I moved here this summer from Israel. I don't know many people so…" She trailed off. "Well, what class do you have after this?" He asked. "I have English, then lunch, then Gym, then Chemistry." She listed. "Cool, I have English, then lunch, then Gym, then Spanish. We have three classes, plus lunch, together." He said, smiling. "Do you know where English is?" He asked. "No," She sighed. "I'll walk you there." He smiled. "Ok." She grinned.

Math went on in a blur. After sitting through the 'Welcome Back' speech in English, Tony walked Ziva to the Cafeteria. "Here," He said, handing her a slip of paper. "It's my number; call me if you ever need someone to talk to. Maybe we can hang out on Saturday?" He asked. "Are you asking me on a date?" Ziva smirked. "It depends on if you say yes." He grinned. "Sure." She smiled. "Then it's a date. I'll pick you up at 6:30 and we can go to dinner?" He asked. "Ok." She said, grinning. "See you later." He said, stepping into lunch line. "Bye," she said. "She slid into her seat next to Abby with ease. "Guess what?" Ziva said, excitedly. "Does it have anything to do with you talking to THE Tony DiNozzo?" Abby smiled. "Yes! I'm going on a date with him on Saturday! What do you mean THE?" She asked. "He is the most popular guy in school. He is quarter back of the football team and not just anyone can get a date with him. He must really like you." Abby explained. "I hope so." Ziva sighed, taking a bite of her turkey sandwich.

**Ok! So how'd you like it? Comments, complaints, questions, or suggestions? Tell me what you think, what you like, your favorite part. I already have two more chapters typed up so the quicker you review the faster I can have a new chapter posted! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am soo sorry that I haven't posted in a long time! I have been really busy with homework, babysitting, Christmas shopping, and a lot of other things. Here is a new chapter though. I hope you enjoy it! Look for another chapter sometime soon! Like this week! Like, tomorrow! **

**Disclaimer: I asked Santa very nicely. He didn't bring it. But he brought the NCIS board game. Maybe he was confused…..?**

Chapter 2

The rest of the day flew by for Ziva. In gym, they played flag football and Ziva showed no mercy to any boy. She and Tony were on the same team and he was extremely impressed. After she changed, she made her way to chemistry, which she found to be quite boring on the first day. As soon as the bell rang she was off to her locker. Placing her books inside she closed the door to see two green eyes staring at her. "Jeez, Tony! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She cried, placing a hand on her chest for exaggeration. "Sorry, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come see me play at the foot ball game on Friday night?" He asked, smiling brightly. "Absolutely," She smiled back. "Great! One more thing," He said, while digging through his bag. "Will you wear my jersey on Friday? It's a tradition to have your girlfriend wear your jersey and if you want to then..." He trailed off. "Of course I will wear your jersey." She smiled. "Thanks, you don't mind me calling you my girlfriend, do you? I don't want to be pushy or anything, considering we just met." He asked handing her his blue and white football jersey. "No, I do not mind. It is weird though, not to freak you out or anything, but I feel different with you, like I have known you for a really long time. It makes me feel… important." She smiled. "You are important, and I was thinking the same thing. How I feel like I have known you for a really long time." He laughed. "Well, I gotta go to football practice. Call me tonight?" He asked. "Of course." She smiled. He kissed her quickly on the cheek. "Bye." He called down the hallway as he ran to football practice. "Bye" she whispered, as she placed a hand where he kissed her.

As she walked outside, she found Abby and Tim standing next to the car. Abby was on the phone and she looked worried. As soon as she spotted Ziva, however, he face turned into a huge grin. "There you are! I've been calling you for five minutes now! Where were you?" She yelled to Ziva, who was now standing right next to her. "I am sorry Abby, I was talking to Tony. He asked me to wear his jersey on Friday and he told me to call him tonight." She said with a smile. "Awe! This is getting serious! You are going to the game, too, right?" She asked. "Of course I am! I have to show him my support." She added with a smile.

The pair got into the car and made their way to Ziva's house. "Thanks!" Ziva called out as she got out of the car. "Wait!" Abby yelled. "Here you go! It's an invitation to my family's annual back to school party. It's on Sunday, you can come, right?" Abby asked, handing her the envelope. "I am almost positive. Would you mind if I brought Tony?" Ziva asked. "Nope! You can definitely bring Tony!" Abby smiled. "Thanks! See you guys tomorrow!" She yelled as she ran into her house.

As she walked in, she found a note sitting on the table. _Ziva, I am going to be late getting home today. NCIS has hired me to work as the director's assistant and I have to sort out some paperwork and make some phone calls. I should be home around 8:30. Love, Aunt Nettie. _Ziva sighed and dropped the paper onto the table. Grabbing a granola bar out of the cabinet, she pulled out her buzzing phone. _Text from Abby _the screen read. She opened the message. _Hey! Do you wanna come over for a while? Tim had to go home to watch his sister Sarah. My dad won't be home till late and my mom is stuck at the office for a while too. Don't respond just come over! _Ziva laughed at the message as she grabbed her house key and locked the door behind her.

Abby was waiting on the steps for Ziva when Ziva walked across her lawn. "Hey! Guess what!" Abby yelled. "What?" She asked. "My mom hired your Aunt as her new assistant!" Abby cheered. "So your mom is the Director of NCIS?" Ziva asked, shocked. "Yup! Director Jennifer Gibbs. Married to Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Abby answered proudly. "Cool!" Ziva cried. "Maybe you can come into the office with me sometime." Abby smiled. "I would love to! I want to be a special agent someday." Ziva sighed. "I want to be a forensic scientist. All that science is so cool!" Abby dreamed out loud. "We can both work for NCIS!" Abby Joked.

A while later Ziva went home to make herself some dinner. Sitting on the counter with her bowl of macaroni and cheese, she sighed. "Oh crap! I almost forgot to call Tony!" She cried out, dropping her empty bowl into the sink.

Racing upstairs to her room she flopped down onto her bed. Pulling out the piece of paper he had given her earlier, she started to dial. She placed the phone to her ear. He picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" He said, confused. "Hi Tony, its Ziva." She chuckled. "Hey! You called!" He joked. "Yes I did." "So, do you have any ideas for Saturday night's date?" He prompted. "No, I don't know any good places around here. I'm new to this area." She laughed. "How about Pizza Hut?" He asked. "Sure! I love pizza, especially pepperoni!" She grinned. "Ok, it's settled, we go to Pizza Hut and get a Pepperoni pizza." He laughed. "Ok then!" She laughed. "So, would you like me to pick you up tomorrow?" He asked. "I already promised to ride with Abby tomorrow. I'm sorry." She apologized. "It's ok. You know that tomorrow is Friday, right? Will I see you at the game?" He asked quietly. "Of course. I would not miss it." She promised. "Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow." He said. "Alright, Bye." She said. "Bye." As she hung up she let out a sigh. "I can't wait for tomorrow." She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I got to update earlier this time! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Just borrowed them and turned them younger. I put them back the way they were before hand though.**

Chapter 3

Ziva woke up Friday morning and grinned as she caught a glimpse of the blue and white Panther's football jersey reading DiNozzo across the back. After taking a nice hot shower, she pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and grabbed the jersey off her dresser. After slipping on her outfit, she wondered into the bathroom to do her still-damp hair. Deciding that it looked better down and curly, she grabbed the hair spray for a quick once over before running down stairs for breakfast.

With a slice of wheat toast in one hand, she reached for her now vibrating phone in her pocket. She smiled at the sender of the text. _Hey Zi, Just saying good morning. Can't wait to see you later today. –Tony. _Returning the phone to her pocket, she grinned. "Shalom yakiri." Aunt Nettie said, walking down the stairs. "Shalom Dodah Nettie." Ziva called out, taking a bite of her toast. "Is your bag all ready?" Aunt Nettie asked. "Yes," Ziva responded, moving her bag next to the doorway. As she looked out the window she saw Tim and Abby pull up in front of the house. "Tim and Abby are here! See you later!" She called out, slamming the door behind her.

As she slid into the back seat, she was met with a grin from Abby. "That's Tony's jersey!" She said with a smirk. "Yes it is." Ziva answered, trying not to blush. "That is sooo cute! You two are just adorable! Maybe just the cutest couple at Washington High School.! Well, next to Timmy and me of course!" She rambled off, kissing Tim on the cheek.

Pulling up in front of the school, the trio exited the car. Ziva searched the front lawn for Tony. Once she found him, she waved a hand. He saw her and made his way over. "Hey Zi," He smiled. "I see you are wearing my jersey. You look really good in it." He added. She blushed at his comment. "Thanks," She smiled, moving a lock of hair from her face. The bell rang. "We should probably go get to math before Mrs. Johnson yells at us." He joked, wrapping her arm around shoulder. "Yeah, from the sounds of it, she would have a mental breakdown if we were late." She laughed. They reached the door to the classroom and he kissed her curls. "Okay, I can't have my arm around you in there because she will freak out about PDA, so I sadly have to let go of you." He said, taking his arm of her shoulder. "What is PDA?" She asked, confused. "It stands for personal displays of affection." He explained, smiling. "Okay, well, let's go in then." She laughed.

Ziva walked in and took her seat next to Abby, who was drawing in her notebook. "I totally saw that! That was too cute how he kissed your head! And his arm wrapped around your shoulder! So cute!" Abby squealed with joy. "Calm down, Abby." Ziva laughed. "He kissed my cheek yesterday." She blushed. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Abby whisper-yelled. "Sorry." Ziva apologized. "Are we talking about me?" Tony said, from his place on the other side of Ziva. "Yes we are. I'm Abby, Ziva's best friend." Abby introduced herself. Tony laughed. "Nice to meet you Abby. You're Tim's girlfriend, right? He's a really smart guy. Seems really nice. He helped me in Spanish the other day." Tony added. "Maybe you could come sit with us at lunch sometime?" Abby asked. "I'd love too." Tony answered, smiling with Ziva just as Mrs. Johnson walked in.

Math went by slowly, with Tony and Ziva stealing glances at each other, and Abby and Ziva passing notes. Stopping at her locker, Ziva grabbed her English book out of her locker and replaced it with her Math book. Slamming her locker door, she walked over to Tony's locker. He slammed the locker door. "Jeez, Ziva! You scared the hell out of me!" He cried, not expecting to see her behind the locker door. "Well, that is payback for you doing it to me yesterday." She laughed. "Okay, we're even. Let's get to English so Mr. Walker doesn't give another lecture about people being late." He joked. "Kids have no respect for authority. You kids are always late. Show up on time and have your homework done. Blah Blah Blah." Ziva joked, impersonating Mr. Walker's whiny, rambling speech. "Okay that was really good. Almost scary!" Tony laughed.

The pair sat at their desks in Mr. Walker's room. Ziva in the second row, and Tony in the third row directly behind Ziva. Mr. Walker entered the room and began to write on the board. Tony handed Ziva a note. She placed it in her lap. _Would you mind if I took Abby up on that offer for lunch with you guys today? _The note read. _Of course not! I would love it! _She scribbled, folding up the paper and discreetly passing it to Tony before Mr. Walker turned around.

English seemed to fly by. As the bell rang, Ziva grabbed Tony's hand and headed for their lockers. Separating to dump their books into their lockers and so Ziva could grab her lunch; they joined hands again and made their way to the cafeteria. Upon entering, Tony let go of Ziva's hand to make his way to the lunch line, giving her a smile as he did so. "Can you save me a seat?" Tony asked. "Absolutely," Ziva said with a smile, as she made her way to the lunch table that Abby and Tim were seated at.

"Hi guys." Ziva said, sitting down in her seat at the table, sticking her leg onto the seat next to her. "Hi Ziva, you saving a seat for Tony? Is he coming to sit with us?" Abby asked, practically bouncing up and down in her seat. "Yes he is." Ziva smiled, looking over at him. He was three people away from the front of the line now. "He must really like you; he's ditching his football buddies for a girl." Tim said. "Not to sound mean or anything, but Tony doesn't usually stick with a girl for too long. By the second day they are usually broken up. They won't even make it to hand holding status. You are really lucky." Tim added, smiling at Ziva. "I am? I didn't know any of that." Ziva said, frowning slightly. She pushed it aside as Tony put his tray down next to her and took a seat. "Hey guys, Hey Zi." He said, before kissing her head. "What is that?" Ziva said, pointing to his tray. "I honestly have no idea. They call it 'Mystery Meat' I call it disgusting." Tony said, making a face. "Thank God then for tater tots!" Abby laughed as she picked one up and popped it into her mouth. "What is a tater tot?" Ziva asked, picking one off Tony's tray. "Its potatoes, but they are made into these little round cylinders so they're bit sized." Abby explained. "They look like little barrels." Ziva stated, examining the tot in her hand. "Try it, I guarantee you will love it." Tony said, smirking as he popped one into his mouth. She looked around the table for encouragement. "They are really good." Tim grinned. "Okay." She said before putting the small potato treat into her mouth. "MMM! These are good!" She grinned. Abby, Tim and Tony laughed. "Told you." They all cried in unison.

"So I keep seeing these signs up for home coming? What is that?" Ziva asked Tony. They were standing at her locker. Tony had his gym bag in hand and Ziva was getting hers. "Well, the homecoming game is next weekend. It's the last football game that our team will play at the school for the season. The homecoming dance is a dance held the next night in celebration of it." He explained as she slammed her locker. "Neat. Do we have to get dressed up for it?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "Yeah, they guys wear suits and ties and the girls wear dresses." He responded. "Sounds fun." She smiled. "Yeah, about that," He started. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets. "Ziva would you like to go with me?" He asked. She nodded, smiling. "Great!" he said, pulling her into a hug. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." She whispered in his ear. "The dance starts at 5:00. I can pick you up at 4:30 if you want." He asked. "Okay." She said, shyly. "Great." He smiled. "Alright then, let's get to gym!" She announced, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hallway.

**So, Shalom = Hello, Yakiri = sweetheart, and Dodah = Aunt. Incase you were wondering. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is a new chapter for all of you to enjoy! I hope you love it! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, can't have it. It's heartbreaking. Oh the things I would do if I owned NCIS…**

Chapter 4

The rest of the day went by quickly for everyone. The first week of school was done and everyone wanted to get out of there as soon as the bell rang. Tony and Ziva ran off to his car. Ziva put her hand on top of Tony's. He smiled at her and grabbed her small hand is his larger one. "So are you ready for the game tonight?" Ziva asked him, tilting her head to the side. "Yeah, this team is tough though. We haven't beat them in 4 years." Tony laughed. "The game starts at 7:00 and it ends at 9:30ish, but I have to be there at 6:30. I can come get you on my way to the game if you want." He asked her, smiling. "Okay, is there anything special I have to wear? I honestly do not know." Ziva laughed. "No, just your jeans and a t-shirt. I'll give you my school sweat shirt so you won't be cold and you can show your spirit." He smiled. "Thank you!" She said, her eyes lighting up. "Well, as much as I want you to stay, we are kind of at your house." He laughed. "Ok, I'll see you at 6:30." She smiled, kissing his cheek. "Bye, beautiful." He smiled, kissing her curls. "Bye." She said as she grabbed her bag.

She ran up her front steps as Tony drove away. _Did he really just call me beautiful? No one has ever called me beautiful. _She thought. Flopping down at the table, she grabbed her math homework and did it in lighting speed. Pulling out her English, she laughed. _Seriously? I did this in sixth grade back in Israel! _She laughed to herself, flying through the review worksheet. Having no chemistry homework for the day she decided to call Aunt Nettie and let her know about her plans for tonight. "Hello dear!" Aunt Nettie said cheerfully into the phone. "Hello Aunt Nettie. I just wanted to let you know that Tony is picking me up at 6:30 for the football game. I should be home around 9:30ish. Is that all right?" Ziva asked. "That is fine; just eat some dinner before you leave. Be careful and have fun, dear." Aunt Nettie said. "Stay warm; call me if you need anything. I should be home around 7:00." She added. "Ok I will." Ziva laughed. "I was talking to the Director about this Tony boy; she said that he is a very nice young man. She said Abby loves him, especially now that you two are dating." She laughed. "I have to go, see you later, Hun." Aunt Nettie finished. "Okay. Bye." Ziva smiled. "Bye." Ziva hung up the phone.

After deciding to take a shower, she dried her curls until they were soft and shiny. After putting some curl definer in them, she finished off with a quick spray of hair spray. "Perfect," she sighed. After sliding into a pair of jeans and a blue and white t-shirt, she looked at the clock. "4:45, I have time." She said to herself as she pulled out a bottle of navy blue nail polish. She carefully applied the polish so there were no mistakes. After applying a top coat and letting it dry for 5 minutes, she looked at her alarm clock again. "5:03, I should go make some dinner." She said, running down the stairs.

After digging through the pantry, she found a box of macaroni and cheese. While she was finishing up the macaroni, she started to sing the chorus to one of the songs she had heard. "Drop everything now; meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the side walk; take away the pain. 'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Hit me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down; give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around. "Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile." She sung to herself. Realizing she was done, she grabbed a spoon and hopped up onto the counter. When she had finished, she washed her dished and put them back in the cabinets and drawers were they belonged. She pulled out her phone to check the time. _6:28 _her phone read.

The doorbell rang. She ran over to the door. "Hey, Zi. Wow you look beautiful." Tony said, running a hand through his hair. "Thank you." Ziva said, blushing. "You just blushed." Tony teased, smirking. "Maybe," Ziva teased back. "Ok, I need to go upstairs to get my shoes. You can come u with me or you can stay down here." She said, running to the stairs. "I'll come." He said, trailing behind her.

They walked into her room and she sat on the bed to put her shoes on. He sat next to her. "Wow. Nice room." He said. Ziva's room was a chocolate brown color. There were bright blue curtains hanging in the windows and the blankets on her bed were the same color blue but with a wide stripe of lime green across the middle. The area rug In the middle of the hardwood floor matched the blankets. The dresser, bed, desk, and night stand were a light pine. "You like it?" She asked, as she slid on her other shoe. "I do, it suits you." He smiled. "Ok, Now I am ready." She said, tucking $10 into her pocket. "Okay then, let's go." Tony laughed.

They ran down the stairs and walked outside. "My lady," He said, opening the car door. "Why thank you kind sir." She laughed, kissing his cheek. Tony ran around to the other side of the car and climbed in. "Are you excited?" She asked, breaking the silence as they drove off to the field. "Yeah, I'm ready to win this thing." He smiled. "I have faith in you." She laughed as they pulled into a parking spot at the field. Ziva rubbed her arms and shivered. "Almost forgot."He said, leaning into the back seat. "Here you go." He handed her his sweatshirt. Putting it on, she laughed. The sleeves came down way past her hands and the body of it came down to about mid thigh. "Eh, little big but it'll keep you warm." He smiled.

He grabbed his bag out of the trunk. "Do you want any food?" He asked her. "I am fine." She said, pulling up the sleeves of the sweatshirt. "Ok," He smiled. They headed over to the locker rooms. 'Ok, I gotta go suit up for the game. If you sit lower in the bleachers, I may be able to come and say hi during half time." He said. She nodded. He gave her a quick hug. "Ok, I gotta go. Have fun." He said as he started off towards the door to the locker rooms. "Tony, wait." She said. She ran over and gave him a soft peck on the lips. "For good luck." She whispered. She gave him a hug and started off towards the bleachers. Tony just stood there grinning. Shaking it off, he walked into the locker rooms.

The game started and it instantly turned vicious. When one team scored a touchdown, the other team stepped up their game and scored as well. Ziva was getting into it as well. Before she knew it she was screaming and cheering right along with the crowd. She noticed a girl she recognized from school sitting in the same row as her and she was sitting alone. Ziva slid down towards her. "Hello, I am Ziva. I think we are in Chemistry together. I saw you sitting alone and I thought you might want some company." Ziva said, smiling. The girls smiled back. "Hi, I'm Kate Todd. I think we are in Chemistry together. Nice to meet you." She said, sticking out a hand. Ziva shook it. "Are you here supporting anyone?" Ziva asked. Kate laughed. "Yeah, my boyfriend is a wide receiver. Over there." She pointed. "Zach Mathews." She said. "You're here for Tony, right?" Kate asked. "Yes, how did you know that?" Ziva questioned. "You're wearing his sweatshirt; it says 'DiNozzo' on it." Kate laughed. "Oh, whoops." Ziva laughed.

At halftime, Tony ran over. "Hey, Babe." He smiled, whipping some sweat off his face. "Hey, Hun." She smiled. "I see you met Kate." Tony smiled, waving to Kate. "Hi, Tony." She laughed. "Gotta get back to the game. See you after." Tony said. He ran off to join his team.

The game went on and the teams stayed tied until the end of the last quarter. The other team scored and was now six points ahead. Ziva turned around and noticed everyone, including Kate and herself, were on the edge of their seats. With one minute left, Tony intercepted a throw and made a run for the end zone. Ziva and Kate leaped out of their seats and screamed. Tony ran into the end zone with 17 seconds left. Ziva crossed her fingers as they kicked the ball. It went up and right into the goal post as the buzzer went off.

Everyone ran onto the field and Ziva ran to Tony. She leaped into his arms as he picked her up. She pressed her lips firmly onto his. The background noise faded away as the passion grew. When they finally came up for air, they realized that the team was behind them. "DUDE THAT WAS AWESOME!" Shouted one of the players. "WE WON! WE BEAT THERE SORRY ASSES!" Zach yelled as Kate stood behind him laughing. "I got to go change, meet me in front of the locker rooms. Ok, baby?" tony whispered. "Ok." She smiled. She kissed him again, this time it was shorted and less passionate.

Tony walked out of the locker rooms to find Ziva playing a game on her phone. He walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. He placed his chin on her shoulder. "Should I take you home?" He whispered. "Ok." She sighed. Taking her hand in his larger one, they walked to his car. He opened the car door for her and he could tell she was tired. He hopped in his side and started the car. A little down the road, he looked over at her to find that she had fallen asleep. Pulling into her drive way, he got out of the car and went over to her side. "Zi, beautiful, we are at your house." He said. "Hmm?" She mumbled. He laughed and scooped her up bridal style and carried her to the door. She let out a tired giggle and snuggled into his shirt. He leaned on the doorbell. Aunt Nettie came to the door and grinned at the sight she saw.

"She fell asleep in the car. I'll just carry her up to her room." He said. "Tony, I trust you. You can stay the night if you want. It is getting dark and I do not want you hurt on the roads." Aunt Nettie smiled. "I don't want to intrude." Tony said shyly. "It is fine." He walked up stairs and tucked her in bed. Walking down the stairs, Aunt Nettie stopped him. "Where are you going?" She asked. "I was going to sleep on the couch." He said. "I trust you not to do anything. You can sleep in Ziva's bed with her. I trust you will not disrespect me or Ziva." She said, smiling. "Ok. Thank you." He said. He walked up stairs to see that Ziva had changed into her PJs and was curled up in her full size bed. Tony took off his sweat shirt and jeans and climbed in next to her. Wrapping his arm around her, he kissed her curls. "Goodnight, beautiful." He whispered.

**Ok so this one was longer than the others but how did you like it? It was their first kiss as a couple. I know it was a little cheesy but whatever. It was still sweet. The song Ziva was singing is Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift, in case you were wondering. Just because I don't ask for reviews doesn't mean I don't love them! Think of them as a late Christmas present. So review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! This one took me longer to write then the others because there was so much I wanted to fit in! I hope you all had a happy New Year! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, the song they sang in the car, or Pizza Hut. I do own their screen names, this story line, and any characters that are made up. **

Chapter 5

Ziva woke up to find a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. As she started to panic, she rolled over to find the owner of the arms. Tony's hair was sticking up every which way as he continued to snore quietly. Not wanting to wake him up, she snuggled into him and closed her eyes.

Five minutes later, Ziva opened her eyes to find Tony waking up. "Morning, beautiful." He mumbled sleepily. Ziva chuckled. "Good morning, Hun." She responded. "Are you ready for our date tonight?" Tony asked, rubbing his eyes then pressing a kiss to Ziva's lips. "Yes," Ziva responded. Her expression suddenly changed into a worried one. "Does my aunt know that you stayed? What will happen when she finds out you shared a bed with me? We did not do anything but…" Ziva's ramble was cut short by Tony pressing a finger to her lips. "Shh. She knows. She didn't want me driving in the dark. I told her I would sleep on the couch but she said to sleep up here with you. She told me she trusted me not to do anything." Tony explained. Ziva's eyes lit up. "Wow, Tony she must like you. She has never been this kind to anyone I have dated." Ziva laughed. 'It's the DiNozzo charm. It has that effect on people." He joked, running his fingers through his hair. "If you say so." She laughed, climbing out of bed. "Let's go get some breakfast." She said as Tony slid on his jeans.

The pair entered the kitchen to find Aunt Nettie pouring batter onto a hot griddle. "Good morning, did you two sleep well?" She asked, grabbing three mugs and placing them on the island. "Yes," they answered, smiling at each other. They both pulled out a stool and sat at the island. "Would you both like some coffee?" She asked pouring a mug for herself. "Yes please." They both replied in unison. Aunt Nettie smiled and poured some into the other two mugs. "Ziva, dear, can you get the milk and sugar out?" Aunt Nettie asked, cocking her head to the side. "Of course." Ziva hopped up and took the milk from the fridge before walking over to the cabinet and pulling out a jar of sugar. She placed the two items at the island before returning to her seat. She poured milk and sugar into her mug and passed it to Tony. He did the same and handed it to Aunt Nettie. "The pancakes are done!" Aunt Nettie announced. She put out three plates and put two pancakes on each. "Can one of you get the maple syrup from the fridge?" Aunt Nettie asked. Tony hopped up and retrieved it from the fridge. He drizzled the syrup onto his pancakes and handed the small jug to Ziva who did the same. Tony took a bite. "Wow! These are amazing!" He said, his mouth quite full. "I am glad you enjoy them. It is a family recipe." Aunt Nettie smiled.

The rest of breakfast went well and Tony and Aunt Nettie seemed to get along quite well. After breakfast, Tony decided to head home to shower and get ready for their date. "I'll pick you up at 5:30?" Tony asked, standing in front of the door. "Okay," Ziva said smiling. It was 11:45 so that gave them plenty of time to get ready. They shared a quick kiss and Tony headed out.

Ziva ran upstairs to take a shower. After taking a nice, long, hot shower, Ziva braided her hair, deciding that she wanted waves for tonight. She looked at the clock. _12:25. _Her phone started to ring. "Hello?" She said, not looking at the caller ID. "TONY STAYED AT YOUR HOUSE LAST NIGHT! DID YOU SLEEP TOGETHER! DID YOU KISS! OHMIGOSH! I LOOKED OUT MY WINDOW LAST NIGHT AND HIS CAR WAS THERE AND I WOKE UP AND IT WAS STILL THERE! OHMIGOSH!" Abby yelled into the phone. Ziva laughed. "Yes, we kissed. Yes, we slept together, but we did not do anything but sleep."Ziva answered. "HOW WAS THE KISS! HOW DID IT HAPPEN!" Abby continued to yell. "He kissed me on the field after they had won the game. It was very sweet." Ziva sighed happily. The two girls talked for a while before Abby had to go. Ziva looked at the clock. It read 2:30. "Wow, we talked a lot!" She laughed.

Ziva began to dig through her closet for the right outfit to wear. After settling on a white baby doll tank top, a pair of jeans, and a black cardigan incase she got cold. She reached up to feel her hair. The long braid war nice and dry. She looked at the clock. It was only 3:15.

She went over to her computer and found that Abby was signed into IM.

GothChick22: I have a question for you missy!

IsraeliNinja44: Ask away then!

GothChick22: Are you and Tony going to homecoming together?

IsraeliNinja44: Yes, why?

GothChick22: Do you want to go dress shopping with my mom and I after school on Monday? She said she'd pick us up at 3:00. She said she talked to your aunt and she said it was fine if you wanted to go.

IsraeliNinja44: Ok, sure.

GothChick22: She's going to take us back to NCIS after and I can show you around! She's going to make us visitors passes for whenever we want to come and visit!

IsraeliNinja44: That is so cool!

GothChick22: I Know! She said she'll make Tony and Tim passes so they can come with us sometimes too!

IsraeliNinja44: Awesome! I have to go! Talk to you later!

It was now 5:10 so Ziva put on her jeans and baby doll tank. She went into the bathroom and she began to undo the braid. She fussed with it for a little until she was satisfied. With a burst of hair spray, it was perfect. She slipped into her flip flops and cardigan and went down stairs to grab her purse.

The doorbell rang. She opened the door to find Tony in a pair of jeans and a black button down shirt. "Hey, babe. Wow, you look amazing!" Tony said. "Not so bad yourself." She laughed. "You two have fun! Be safe! And Tony," Aunt Nettie said, coming in from the kitchen. "Have her home by 10:30." She smiled. "I can do that," Tony answered, struggling with what to call her. "You can call me Aunt Nettie, Tony." She said, helping the boy's problem. "Thank you," Tony said. "Shall we go?" He said, taking Ziva's hand. "We shall." She laughed.

The pair pulled into the nearby Pizza Hut. Hand-in-hand, they walked over to the host table. "Table for two, please." Tony said, grinning. "Right this way," The host said, leading them to a booth over in the corner. "Thank you," They responded as the host, as he placed the menus on the table. Tony and Ziva slid into the booth so they were on the same side. Tony placed his hand on Ziva's leg just as the waitress came up. "Hello, I'm Paige; I will be your server. Can I start you both off with something to drink?" Said the tall, thin, brunette waitress; who was currently looking at the notepad in her hand. "May I have a Sprite?" Ziva asked. "Absolutely!" Paige said, looking up for the first time. "Aren't you two in my Gym class?" She asked, tapping her pen on her chin. "I think so." Tony said. "I'm Tony." He said, waving a hand. "I'm Ziva" Ziva waved. "Well, nice to meet you. Maybe I will see you more often at school." She laughed. "Anyway, Tony, what would you like to drink?" Paige asked. "Can I please have a Coke?" He asked. "Yup, I will be right back with those drinks." Paige confirmed before dashing off.

"Should we get a pepperoni pizza?" Tony asked. "I like that idea." Ziva smiled. "It's settled; a medium pepperoni pizza." Tony nodded. He picked up their menus and placed them at the end of the table. Paige reappeared with the two drinks. "Your Sprite," She said, handing Ziva her glass. "And your Coke." She added, handing Tony his glass. "Are we ready to order?" She asked. "Yup, we are going to share a medium pepperoni pizza." Tony answered. "Sounds good. I'll have that right out." She smiled, as she picked up the menus and dashed off to the kitchen.

"You know, she reminds me of a cross between you and Kate." Tony said, looking at Ziva. "I can see that. Her hair is a lot like mine and her eyes are the same color of mine and the same shape as Kate's. Her nose is kind of like mine, but her smile is like Kate's, especially the dimples." Ziva played it out. Tony laughed. "You have it all mapped out, don't you?" He smiled.

A few minutes later Paige returned with their pizza. The pair laughed and talked and ate their pizza. Ziva tried to feed Tony a slice of pizza and he wound up with sauce all over his face. "Ziva!" He laughed. "What?" She asked innocently. He leaned over and kissed her making sure to smear sauce all over her face as well. "Tony!" She glared. "What?" He mocked.

When the pizza was done, Tony paid the bill and they left a tip for Paige. The pair walked hand in hand back to the car. "So, sense it's only 7:00, I have a plan." Tony said, driving away from the restaurant. "What is your plan?" Ziva asked, giggling slightly. "It, my ninja, is a surprise." He laughed. Ziva turned up the radio and the pair began to sing along, even though it was the end of the song. "Oh, oh, I want some more! Oh, oh, what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight!" The pair sung loudly. When the song was over, they burst out laughing. "Well, that was fun." Ziva laughed.

"Tony, this is so pretty!" She smiled. They had just pulled into a spot at the edge of the pier. They got out and walked to the end. Ziva took off her flip flops and they sat at the edge and dipped their feet in. "This is nice." Ziva said. Tony wrapped his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Can I ask you something?" Tony said softly. "Sure, what would you like to know?" She answered, not even moving her head from its place on Tony's shoulder. "How come you live with your Aunt? Where are your mom and dad?" He asked. She sighed. "My father abused my mother. My little sister, Tali, and I would huddle together at night because we could hear her crying and my father yelling. One day, my mother had enough and she left him. She took Tali and tried to take me but my father would not let her. That night I ran to Aunt Nettie's house. She kept me safe and when my father called, she told him she did not know where I was. We stayed in Israel for about 2 more months before we moved here. I have not heard or seen my mother or sister since." Ziva said as a lone tear ran down her cheek. "My father used to tell me not to cry, it made you weak. But every time I heard my mother cry, I would cry." She said. "Ziva, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bring those memories back." Tony said wrapping his arms around her. "It is alright. You did not know. What about you? Who do you live with?" She asked, wiping away her tears. "My mother died when I was eight. She got cancer and she slowly died. After my mother died, my father decided that he didn't want any part of me. He was always away on business or with whatever wife he had at the time. So I live with the nanny he hired. Alison has been like a mother to me. She has taken care of me for seven years now. She is the nicest lady. I'll have to bring you to meet her sometime. She'll love you." Tony smiled. "I am sorry about your past Tony." Ziva whispered. "It's alright, I have you know." He smiled. "When I came to America, I was afraid my father would find me. But I feel like I am safe know." Ziva smiled. "I will always protect you, don't you forget that." Tony smiled. He leaned down and placed a feather light kiss on her lips. He may not be able to guard her from everything, but right now, Ziva felt safe, and that was all he cared about.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I made it extra long! So I have a cameo in this chapter! If you can tell me who I played, what class I share with the pair, and who Tony and Ziva think I look like, I will give you a shout out in the next chapter! Please review! I enjoy it when you press the small button at the bottom of your screens!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello! So congratulations to LiVeLaUgHlOvE24 and WriterUnexpected for finding out who I was in the last chapter! I was (and still am) Paige! No, seriously, that's my real name. But for the sake of my safety, in this chapter, I changed my real last name to a fake one. **** I also put a few of my friends as characters in here, too. But I changed their last names too. Well, anyway, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Hey! Guess What! I own NCIS! Ha-ha, no I don't, not even a little tiny piece of it. **

Chapter 6

Ziva woke up the next morning. Her alarm clock read 9:43. Ziva rubbed her eyes and hopped out of bed. She wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen. Then she saw the invitation. "Abby's party is today!" She gasped. She had completely forgotten about it. She ran back upstairs and grabbed her phone. There were two text waiting. The first one read _Hey Ziva! Do you mind coming to my party early to help set up? The party starts at one so can you come about 10:45? Thank you! –Abby _Ziva smiled and then read the next text. _Good morning beautiful! I got an invitation on Friday for Abby's party. Tim gave it to me. I will definitely be going. I'll be a little late but I'll be there around 1:15. See you there! –Tony _

Ziva put the phone down and ran to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, she looked outside her window to the thermometer. 81 degrees. Grabbing a bright white sundress and her black bikini, she quickly slipped them on. She looked at her hair. It was still a little wet so she left it to air dry.

She ran down stairs. "What is the rush, dear?" Aunt Nettie asked. "I have to go help Abby set up for the party at 10:45. It is 10:26 and I still have to eat breakfast." Ziva explained. "Alright, I will be watching the news in the living room if you need me. Just let me know when you are leaving." Aunt Nettie said, walking towards the living room, coffee in hand. Ziva grabbed a slice of bread and threw it in the toaster. She filled a glass with orange juice and grabbed the butter. The toaster went off and she grabbed her toast and slathered on the butter. She devoured her toast and chugged her orange juice. She looked at the clock. 10:38. She ran upstairs and threw her phone and towel into her bag along with a change of clothes.

"Bye Aunt Nettie! I am going to Abby's!" Ziva yelled, slamming the door. She ran across her yard, up to Abby's front door. She rang the door bell. "Hello Ziva." Jenny answered the door. "Hello Mrs. Gibbs, Abby asked if I could help set up." Ziva smiled. "Yup, she's out back by the pool. Ziva, you can call me Jenny." Jenny smiled. "Ok, thank you Jenny." Ziva said, walking out back to the pool. "Hello, Abby!" Ziva yelled. Abby dropped the half deflated pool float she was holding on the ground and ran to Ziva. "Yay, you're here!" Abby yelled, pulling Ziva into a bone crushing hug. "I love the dress!" Abby added. "Thank you. I like yours, too. It is very nice." Ziva smiled. Abby had on a black sundress that had a thick red stripe across the hem. To match she had on black flip flops with red straps.

"Can you help me blow these up? There are so many of them!" Abby asked, pointing to the small pile of inflatable pool toys and floats. "Why are you trying to explode them!" Ziva gasped. Abby laughed. "Not blow them up like explode them, blow them up like blow air into them until they're inflated and will float in the water." Abby explained. "Oh," Ziva blushed. "Yes, I will help you." Ziva smiled. She picked up a beach ball and began to blow it up.

About 20 minutes later, the girls had blown up all four beach balls, seven inner tubes, and one floatable lounge chair. The two sat on the ground, out of breath. "Can you girls help me fill these balloons with helium?" Gibbs asked, holding a bag of balloons and some ribbon. There was a large helium tank resting on the ground next to him. "Sure, dad." Abby yelled, running over to him. "Ok, Mr. Gibbs." Ziva said, running behind Abby. "Ziva, you can call me Gibbs." He smiled at the girl. "Ok, thank you Gibbs." Ziva smiled back. Abby grabbed the bag of balloons and filled them up. Gibbs tied them shut and Ziva tied a ribbon to them.

After about 10 minutes, they had filled all the balloons and they were tied in various places around the yard. Part way through, Tim had come over and helped Jenny carry some lawn chairs and tables out. The back yard was perfect. On the deck, there was a stereo set up on the corner so that it projected out into the grassy back yard. Up against the back fence, there were tables with food and drinks on them and Gibbs' grill was set up so he could flip burgers and cook hotdogs. The pool was filled with the inner tubes and floats that the girls had blown up. In one section of the large back yard, they had set up a volley ball net and the beach balls and a volley ball were resting in the grass under the net.

"I think we did good, nice job ladies and Tim." Gibbs smiled as the five stood back to admire their work. Gibbs looked at his watch. "Well, it's 12:55 so the kids should be showing up soon. Abby who did you invite?" Gibbs questioned. "I invited Tim, Ziva, Tony, Kate Todd, Zach Mathews, Jimmy Palmer, Cynthia Sumner, Paula Cassidy, Michelle Lee, Brett Langer, Nikki Jardine, Gerald Jackson, Matt Collins from the football team, Jason Green from the football team, Jordan Litz from my French class, Paige Ceshlem from my English class, Rylie LaRae from my French class, Samantha Powel from my Gym class, Paul Smith from the football team and I think that's it." Abby rambled. "Wow, that's 19 kids! At least that's less than the 26 you invited last year." Tim laughed.

A five minutes later; Kate, Paula, Zach, Nikki, Paige, Paul, Jordan, Samantha, and Rylie were all there. The music was turned up so Paige, Jordan, Kate, Zach, Abby and Paul were all dancing around. Paula and Nikki were in the pool and Rylie and Samantha were playing volleyball. The door rang. "I'll get it! Abby yelled, as she ran off from where she was dancing. "Hey Jimmy, hi Matt, hi Brett, hi Jason, hi Gerald, hi Michelle, hi Cynthia! Come on in! Everyone is out back!" Abby greeted cheerfully. They all walked out back and Abby could see Ziva talking to Paige and Kate. Abby smiled.

Ziva heard the doorbell ring for the second time. She ran over and saw Tony. She opened the door. "Hey, hun." She smiled. "Hey, beautiful." He responded, kissing her quickly. "Who did Abby invite?" Tony asked as they made their way outback. Ziva ran down the list. "Oh cool, we just saw Paige at Pizza hut and I'm glad Zach, Matt, Jason, Brett, and Paul are here. I haven't talked to them sense practice on Thursday." Tony explained.

They walked out back and heard a nice, slow song playing. "Care to dance?" Tony asked, taking Ziva's hand. "Always." Ziva smiled. She looked around and saw Tim and Abby dancing along with Kate and Zach, Jimmy and Michelle, Nikki and Brett, Paul and Paige, Jordan and Matt, and Paula and Jason. Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. Ziva looked up to his eyes and smiled. Ziva rested her head on his shoulder.

"Jen, should you really be taking pictures of the kids dancing?" Gibbs protested as Jenny took pictures of each individual couple dancing. "It's not like I'm keeping them, Jethro. I'm giving them to the kids." Jenny explained.

The song ended and Ziva looked up at Tony. She gave his a soft kiss and smiled. "Would you like to go swimming?" Ziva asked. "Sure," Tony grinned. He took off his shirt so he just had his swim trunks on. Ziva quickly slipped out of her dress. Tony stared at her. "Like what you see, yes?" Ziva grinned. "Yes I do!" Tony replied as he ran up behind her. Tony scooped her up bridal style and walked to the pool. "Tony! Don't you dare!" Ziva yelled, laughing a bit. "Its gunna be cold!" Tony laughed. Tony jumped into the pool, still holding Ziva. They hit the water with a huge splash. The two popped out from under the water. Abby and Kate stood laughing. They both had their bathing suits on. "In ya go, Kate!" Zach threw Kate over his shoulder and jumped in. Then everyone was in. "This is fun." Ziva whispered to Tony. Tony leaned down and his lips met hers. The passion began to grow until a huge wave of water crashed over them. "Get a room!" Abby yelled.

"Who wants to play chicken!" Abby yelled, climbing up on Tim's shoulders. Tony went under water and popped up with Ziva sitting high on his shoulders. Kate got on Zach's shoulders, Michelle on Jimmy's, Nikki went on Brett's, Matt lifted Jordan up, Paige hopped up on Paul's shoulders, Cynthia went on Gerald's shoulders, and Paula was lifted up high by Jason. Samantha and Rylie decided to judge the game and they sat on the edge of pool. "Go!" Samantha and Rylie yelled. Jimmy and Michelle were taken down first by Paul and Paige. While Paula and Jason were up against Cynthia and Gerald, Nikki and Brett took both pairs down. Jordan and Matt took Nikki and Brett down while they were laughing about their victory. Paige and Paul took on Jordan and Matt, both pairs falling into the water and losing. Ziva and tony watched as Tm and Abby took on Kate and Zach, Abby losing her balance, and her and Tim going down. That was it. Kate and Zach and Ziva and Tony were staring each other down. Zia made the first move, putting an arm behind Kate, and flipping hr off Zach's shoulders. "And the winner's are… Tony and Ziva!" Rylie and Samantha yelled.

After the game of Chicken, everyone slowly started to leave. Soon, it was just Tony, Ziva, Abby and Tim left. They all got to work, cleaning everything up. Within an hour, they had everything all cleaned up and put away. They all went upstairs to change. Ziva and Abby changed first, with Abby in her room and Ziva in the bathroom. While Tony and Tim where changing, Abby and Ziva had time to talk about their shopping plans. "My mom is taking us to her favorite place. You'll love it. We are going to have the best dresses!" Abby squealed. "I am sure we will have a lot of fun, Abby. I am very excited for Homecoming, though!" Ziva smiled.

Ziva went home after spending a few more hours at Abby's. She decided to call it a night early, considering she had school and she was going shopping. She got ready for bed and crawled under the covers. Her phone buzzed. _Goodnight beautiful, sleep tight. Love, Tony _She drifted to sleep with a smile on her face.

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Dress shopping and NCIS head quarters next! Yay! Oh yeah, you know those things called reviews? You may have heard of them. I like those. They are greatly appreciated, you know. Reviews earn shout outs, Caf-Pow!s, and Probie Snacks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry about the delay, school got in my way! As promised, here are shout-outs to my lovely reviewers! LiVeLaUgHlOvE24 (My new super reviewer!), Tiva4life (Love the name!), and livi harkness (My latest review!)! Thank you lovely people so much for the super nice reviews! They make my day! I'm sending your virtual Caf-Pow!s via PM! **

**Disclaimer: Oh the things I would do if I owned NCIS…**

Chapter 7

Ziva woke up, her alarm clock blaring. Hitting the power button, she climbed out of bed and rubbed her eyes. She wandered down the hallway to take a shower. After a short, hot shower, she slid into a pair of tan capri pants and a maroon t-shirt. She dried her curls until they looked good, and pulled the front back in a clip.

She trotted down stairs to pack lunch and eat some breakfast. She quickly filled her lunch bag with a sandwich and some snacks before eating a bowl of cereal. She brushed her teeth and put her binder and lunch in her bag.

A couple minutes later Abby and Tim pulled up, she ran and stuffed her phone in her pocket before yelling a quick goodbye as she grabbed her bag and ran out the front door. The ride to school was not a long one. The three teens listened to the radio and stared out the window.

School went by fairly quickly for Ziva. Before she knew it, she was holding Tony's hand and walking to his car. On the ride to Ziva's house, Tony looked over at Ziva. "You seem so distracted today, what's wrong, sweet cheeks?" Tony questioned. Ziva laughed at the concern in his voice. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just excited for this afternoon. Abby and I are going dress shopping for homecoming. Then we are going over to spend the afternoon at NCIS. I am very excited." She smiled. "And sweet cheeks? Where did that come from?" Ziva laughed. "Uh, this is going to sound weird but my dad used to call my mom that before she passed away. I didn't mean to call you that it just slipped out." He said. "It is ok. I think it is cute." Ziva laughed.

They pulled up in front of Ziva's house around 2:30. "Thanks for the ride, sweetheart." Ziva smiled, kissing him quickly before grabbing her bag and climbing out of the car. "No problem, babe." Tony grinned. "See you tomorrow." Tony waved as he drove away.

Ziva ran inside and rushed through her homework. At 2:55, Ziva was sitting in the living room, with her wallet in her pocket. She had taken her hair out of the clip and her long curls were flowing freely down her back. Her doorbell rang. She opened the door to find an over excited Abby at the door. "My mom's here, let's go!" Abby yelled, grabbing Ziva's arm and pulling her out the door. Jenny sat in the car laughing as her daughter pulled her best friend out the door and into the large black SUV.

"Hello, Ziva." Jenny greeted when the two girls were seated in the back of the car. "Hello, Jenny. Thank you for taking me shopping with you and Abby." Ziva said politely. "No problem, I figured you could use a dress as well, seeing as you are going with Tony." Jenny chuckled. Ziva blushed.

Jenny pulled into a parking spot in front of the mall's main entrance. The three walked inside as Jenny led the girls into her favorite store. The racks were filled with dresses, some much to fancy for a homecoming dance. Ziva and Abby looked around in awe. "Let's find you two a dress. I'll go get my fried, Monique. She'll help you girls find the perfect dress. I promise." Jenny said before running off.

She returned a few moments later with a tall, brunette by her side. "Girls, this is Monique. Monique, this is my daughter, Abby, and her best friend, Ziva." Jenny introduced, gesturing to each girl as she said there name. "Hi girls, I am going to help you two find the best dress for homecoming, ok? Before I start pulling things off the racks, do you two have anything that you want or don't want on your dress?" Monique asked, cocking her head slightly.

"I would really rather not get a pink dress." Ziva said. "I would prefer it not the short either." Ziva added. Monique smiled. "That is doable." "I like dark colors, so if I could, I want to get a dress that's dark blue, purple, dark red, or black. I also don't want it to short, either." Abby stated. "We can do that." Monique grinned. "I'm going to grab some dresses. If you see any ones over here that you like, feel free to go try them on. Monique explained before running off.

Abby, Ziva and Jenny began looking through the racks for dresses. Abby pulled out a dark purple, strapless dress, which was slightly fitting until it ruffled down from her stomach to about half way above her knees. Abby ran to try it on as they kept looking. Abby walked out of the changing room. "Sorry, Abby. I'm going to say now to this one. Your father would kill me. It's very short." Jenny explained, shaking her head. "It is really short, Abby." Ziva added. "Yeah, I realized that when I tried it on." Abby said, turning and heading to change.

Monique returned with two piles of dresses in her arms. "This one is for Abby," she said, handing one pile off to Abby. "And this one is for Ziva." She handed the second pile to Ziva. The two girls ran off to the changing rooms. Ziva came out first in an olive green, strapless dress that fell just above her knees and was made of a satin like material. "I am not so sure about this one." Ziva explained. "The top part feels small, like I will fall out of it or it will fall off." She laughed. Jenny and Monique smiled. "Ok, you still have others to try." Ziva walked back.

Abby came out with a long black dress, that came to her knees. The chest was a satin like material but the bottom was mesh with a layer of fabric underneath it. The straps were not too thick but not too thin. "I don't know..." Abby started. "It's not you, honey." Jenny stated. "It's a little iffy." Monique added. Abby returned to the dressing room.

Ziva returned in a strapless dress, covered in sparkly, gold and silver sequins. It was fitted until her hips where it flared out slightly. Jenny immediately shook her head. "Ziva, that dress does not suit you. You don't look very happy in it, either." Jenny smiled. "I was about to say that this dress is not me. There are too many sparkles." Ziva laughed. She turned and walked back as Abby returned. The strapless, black dress came slightly below her knees. Abby shook her head. "It looks lacy. It's ok but not the best." She explained. She walked back into the dressing room.

Ziva walked out with a smile on her face. She was standing in an army green dress. It was fitted until her stomach, where it tied to the side while the fabric fell loose until her knees. The halter top had thick straps and it wasn't low cut at all. Jenny smiled. "Ziva it's perfect. You look beautiful." Monique too had a smile on her face. "Ziva, you look gorgeous. You found your perfect dress." Ziva ran back to change into her clothes until she saw Abby. Abby came out in a black, strapless dress that was fitted until the hip, where it had a few ruffles and an embellishment placed at the hip. It came to just above her knees. "Abby, you look beautiful!" Ziva exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, you do too!" Abby cried. Jenny nodded in approval. "You look perfect, honey." Jenny smiled. "It is beautiful." Monique grinned.

The girls left to go change. They returned a few moments later with their dresses in hand as they headed to the cash register. They placed their dresses on the counter and Ziva reached for her wallet. "I have it covered, Ziva. Don't worry about it." Jenny smiled. "Thank you so much Jenny!" Ziva exclaimed.

The three walked out of the store with two large bags containing the dresses. They quickly made their way to Payless, where Jenny bought the girls each a pair of the same strappy, black, high-heels, making sure that the heel was not too tall. After paying for the shoes, they left the mall and made their way to NCIS.

"I'm so excited! I mean, I've been to NCIS many times but this time I get to go with you! I get to introduce you to Ducky and Lilliana and Joey and Mia and Jim and I'll show you interrogation and the lab and autopsy and…" Abby rambled to Ziva. Jenny laughed. "Calm down, honey. I'm sure you can show Ziva everything. Just don't wear the pore girl out, ok?" Jenny confirmed.

They pulled up to the Navy Yard gates and were stopped by the security guards out front. Jenny rolled down her window and took off her sun glasses. Quickly flashing her ID, the security guards motioned. "Go on in, Director." One said. They drove in and parked in Jenny's reserved spot.

The three walked into the building. "Abby, you still have a visitor's pass from last time and your pass to get on base. Ziva, we'll get you one of each of those so when you're with Tony, you two can get on base if you need." Jenny explained. Jenny led Ziva over to a small area. They quickly took her picture and printed her visitors pass. She handed Ziva a small ID card that also had Ziva's picture on it. "The ID is so you can get on base. Anytime you, Tony, Abby, and Tim want to come and visit after school, go right ahead. Abby can call me on the way over, right honey?" Jenny explained, questioning Abby. "Yes I will!" Abby cheered.

They walked into the elevator and hit the button for the squad room. Ziva and Abby clipped their badges on. The doors opened with a ding and they walked out. Abby ran over to Gibbs, Ziva close behind. "Hi, dad!" Abby shouted, hugging Gibbs tightly. "Hey, Abbs." Gibbs smiled, kissing her head. "Hello, Gibbs!" Ziva smiled happily, looking around in amazement. "Hey, Ziva. How do you like it?" Gibbs smiled, motioning around the room. "It is amazing!" Ziva grinned. "Ok, so, this is Mia." Abby introduced, motioning towards a small, brunette with slightly tanned skin and large brown eyes. She looked slightly like Ziva. "Hello, Mia. I am Ziva." Ziva introduced herself, shaking Mia's hand. "Nice to meet you, Ziva. Abby has told us a lot about you." Mia smiled. "This here is Joey; he's the "comic relief" as he puts it." Abby introduced. "I'm hurt Abby!" Joey mocked. "Hi, Ziva. Nice to meet you." He smiled a huge grin. He had light brown hair that look sort of messy. His hazel eyes stared kindly at Ziva. "Nice to meet you, too." Ziva smiled, shaking his out-stretched hand. "This is Jim or Jimmy as I sometimes call him. But because his last name is O'lin, the team calls him by his last name or they make up nicknames. For instance, O'dork, O'geek, O'smiles, O'giggles, O'flabby, O'smarty pants. Joey over there calls him Probie sometimes. Probie, Probalicious, Probie-wan-canobie, and when he is really lucky, O'Probie." Abby laughed. Ziva burst out laughing. "That is funny!" Ziva laughed. "It's not when it's you they talk about." Jim chuckled. "Nice to meet you, Ziva." He said, shaking her hand.

"Abby, why don't you go show Ziva Ducky's morgue? After that, I'm headed down to Lilliana's; you can show her the lab." Gibbs suggested. Abby grabbed Ziva's hand and dragged her to the elevator. She quickly pressed the button. They walked out and through some doors. Ziva followed Abby into a bright white morgue with silver slabs and a freezer at one wall. There was a desk at another wall with an older man standing at it.

"Ducky!" Abby cried out, running towards the man. "Hello, Abigail!" The man said in a Scottish accent. "Who is your friend?" He asked, gesturing to Ziva. "This is my very best friend, Ziva." Abby introduced. Ziva smiled at the introduction. "Hello, Ziva! Nice to meet you, my dear!" The older man smiled, shaking Ziva's hand. "I am Doctor Donald Mallard, but you can call me Ducky." He explained. "Very nice to meet you, Ducky." Ziva grinned. "You remind me of someone. Ah, yes! The director's new assistant, Nettie." He thought out loud. "Yes, I am her niece. I live with her. We just moved here from Israel this summer." Ziva explained. "That explains it! Nice to have you in America, Ziva! This reminds me of a time when I was a lad. One summer when I was down on a beach and I met….." Ducky began. "Bye Ducky!" Abby cried out, her and Ziva waving.

"Why did we just leave so quickly? He was telling a story." Ziva wondered out loud. "You never stick around for his stories. They can last up to three hours. Trust me, I've sat through them." Abby explained, once they were in the elevator. "All right, I will remember that." Ziva made a mental note. The doors slid open and they walked out to here loud, heavy metal music.

"Lil!" Abby cried, running up to a woman. She was fairly tall, though that may have had something to do with the black platform boots she was wearing, similar to Abby's. She had on a black and red sun dress, and a black, rhinestone studded, dog collar. Her black hair was pulled up into two pigtails high on her head. Her lipstick was a dark red, black color and she had heavy eyeliner on. From what Ziva could tell, she had many tattoos hidden under the bright white lab coat she had on over her dress, but the one Ziva spotted right away was the spider web on her neck. "Abby-girl!" Lilliana cried, hugging Abby tightly. "Who's your friend?" Lilliana smiled cheerfully. "This is my bestest friend Ziva!" Abby smiled, hugging Ziva. "Welcome to my lab, Ziva! I'm Lilliana!" She grinned. Ziva was quickly enveloped in a large hug. "Abby, you look more like me every time I see you! What's next? A tattoo?" Lilliana questioned. "Better not be." Gibbs said, entering the lab with two Caf-Pow!s and a berry mango madness in hand.

"Just kidding, Gibbs." Lilliana smiled. "Oohh! You come baring gifts!" Abby smiled. "Caf-Pow!s for my caffeine addicted ladies," He said, handing Caf-Pow!s to Abby and Lilliana. "And a berry mango madness for Ziva." He smiled, handing the smoothie to her. "How did you know these are my favorite?" Ziva questioned. Gibbs smiled smugly.

Abby dragged Ziva all over NCIS showing her everything from the Interrogation rooms to how you can hit the vending machine in the right place to make it give you free food. Before they knew it, it was 6:30 and they were eating Chinese food with Aunt Nettie, Jenny, Gibbs and the team in the squad room.

A few hours later, Ziva went home with Aunt Nettie and went to bed. She had had a busy day. She crawled into bed and smiled at the dress handing on her closet door. "I can't wait!" she whispered.

**So, did ya like it? Once again, shout outs are in order for my lovely reviewers! This time with Probie snacks attached! So please review! Ok? Get it? Got it? Great! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm baacckk! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I had to right a story for my English class and that took up a lot of my time. I realized that I wrote my English story using the NCIS characters but changing their names. I might just post my English story as a FanFic… Anyway, thank you to LiVeLaUgHlOvE24 and Tiva4life for the reviews! They make my day! This is my Probie snack to you!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still no NCIS for me. **

Chapter 8

Ziva was anxious. Homecoming was this weekend, Saturday to be exact, and Tony told her that he had a suit and everything just right. Before she knew it, the week had gone by and it was Friday night. Tony and Ziva were on their way back from the football game, which they had won. Ziva looked up at Tony. "Hun?" Ziva asked, sleepily. "Hmm?" He answered. "Can you stay over tomorrow night after the dance? I asked Aunt Nettie and she said if you would like to you could. The dance ends at 10:00 and I do not what you driving home in the dark." Ziva explained. "I would love to. Are you sure it's ok, though? I don't want to intrude." He smiled. "It is fine." Ziva smiled.

"Tony, my house is the other way." Ziva laughed. "I know, we are going to do one of my favorite things." Tony smiled. "And what is that?" Ziva wondered, tilting her head to the side. "We, beautiful, are going to get some ice cream." Tony grinned, pulling into his favorite ice cream stand. The pair walked hand-in-hand to the window to order. "Hi, what can I get you tonight?" The teenage girl asked from the other side of the window. "I'll have a small mint chocolate chip on a sugar cone with chocolate sprinkles." Tony ordered. "I'll have a small black raspberry soft serve in a dish with chocolate sprinkles." Ziva ordered. "Great choices! That'll be $5.00 exactly, please." The girl said, smiling. Tony handed her a five and put two quarters in her tip cup. "Thank you! Your ice creams will be right up!" She smiled before running off in the back towards the freezers.

"Thank you, Tony. You did not have to take me out for ice cream." Ziva smiled, hugging him. "I wanted to show you my tradition. After homecoming game, every year, I come here and get an ice cream." He explained. "Well, thank you for letting me be a part of your tradition." Ziva smiled, kissing his lips softly.

"Here you go!" The girl called out through the window, handing them their ice cream. "Thank you!" The pair said. Tony grabbed some napkins and they headed to his car. They climbed up to sit on the trunk of his car and began to eat their ice cream silently. Tony polished his off first and Ziva finished shortly after. They ran off to the garbage can to throw away their trash. Tony helped Ziva into the car and hopped in to the driver seat.

"Thank you, Tony. I had a great time tonight." Ziva smiled. They were standing on her front porch. "This is like the movies, on the porch at night, the guys saying good night to his girlfriend." Tony smiled. "Good night, Tony. See you tomorrow." Ziva smiled. "I'll pick you up at 5:00, the dance starts at 7:00 but I want to take you out to dinner first." Tony grinned. "Alright, see you then." Ziva smiled. They shared a sweet kiss and Ziva walked inside. Tony walked back to his car and drove off.

"Thank you for letting him stay over tomorrow night, Aunt Nettie." Ziva smiled, hugging her aunt. "No problem, dear. I like that boy. He is very good to you. He is a nice boy." Aunt Nettie smiled. "It's late, Ziva. You should go get some sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow." Aunt Nettie explained, as Ziva headed up the stairs.

She got ready for bed and climbed in. She snuggled deep into the blankets before falling asleep.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Ziva woke up the next morning and looked over at her clock. It read 11:20 in bright red. "Wow, it is really late." Ziva mumbled to herself, rubbing her eyes. She climbed out of bed and headed down stairs. "Good morning, dear!" Aunt Nettie called out, cheerfully. She was standing in the kitchen, cooking eggs and sausage. She had toast in the toaster and a full coffee pot was out. "Care for some breakfast?" Aunt Nettie asked, filling a plate for Ziva before she could answer. "Sure, why are you not at work?" Ziva asked, pouring herself a mug of coffee. "Jenny and I decided to have the day off today because you and Abby have homecoming." She explained, handing Ziva her plate.

"Thank you. Tony is coming to get me around 5:00; he wants to take me to dinner first." Ziva smiled. "That is sweet. I have the camera all ready so I can take some pictures of the two of you!" Aunt Nettie exclaimed. "Alright," Ziva sighed. She polished off her breakfast and cup of coffee. She put the dishes in the sink and looked at the clock. "Well, it is 12:30, I will go take a nice long shower and go on the computer for a while." She mumbled to herself, as she climbed up the stairs.

Ziva took her time in the shower and decided to put on some sweat pants and a T-shirt until she needed to put her dress on. Instead of going on the computer, she took out a bottle of black nail polish and began to paint her nails. When the black polish was dried, she took out a bottle of gold glitter polish and layered that over the black. It quickly dried and she applied a top coat and admired her work.

Ziva sighed. What should she do? She looked up at her clock again. _1:32, I'll call Abby. _She decided. She pressed the speed dial that she had programmed into her phone for Abby. "Hi, Ziva! I'm glad you called! I'm so bored waiting to get ready for homecoming!" Abby groaned. Ziva laughed. "Me too, Abby. What time is Tim picking you up?" Ziva asked. "We are going to dinner first so around 5:00, how about you?" Abby answered. "Same here. My aunt has the camera all ready, hurray!" Ziva exclaimed sarcastically. "That's funny. My mom has her camera out, too. Maybe we could get some pictures together, you know, all four of us." Abby suggested. "Good idea." Ziva smiled.

"So, how should I do my hair? Should I curl in and leave it down? I could put it in a loose curly bun." Abby questioned. "I think the loose bun would look pretty with your dress. How about me? How should I do my hair?" Ziva asked, sighing. "Your hair looks really pretty down and curly, you should do it like that. I read somewhere that a good way to make your curls perfect is by using a curling iron to define them." Abby suggested. "I will try that. Thank you, Abby." Ziva grinned. The two girls talked for another hour before they both decided to go.

Ziva looked at her clock. _3:00. _"Ok, I have two hours to get myself ready." Ziva planned. She got up and went to the bathroom to do her hair. Her hair had dried from her shower and her curls were a little frizzy. She put some curl definer in her hair and then took out her curling iron and began to fix some of her curls. "Wow, thank you Abby." Ziva laughed, seeing how Abby's trick really worked. Once she finished her curls, she grabbed her makeup. She applied her black eyeliner and then some black mascara. She put on some medium brown sparkly eye shadow before applying some bronzer to her face. She finished off with a light pink lip gloss. "Perfect." Ziva smiled. The way she had applied it, her makeup looked minimal, just how she liked it.

She ran back to her room. "Wow, 4:30." She said, shocked. She slipped on her army green dress and her new black heels. She quickly fixed her hair until it was perfect. She grabbed her little black clutch and headed down stairs.

"Ziva, you look grown up! You are beautiful!" Aunt Nettie cried, hugging Ziva tightly. The doorbell rang and Ziva ran over to get it. She opened the door to see Tony in a black suit with an army green tie (Ziva had gotten it for him to match her dress). His hair wasn't messy like it usually was. It was combed and done nicely. "Wow, Zi, you look beautiful." Tony whispered. "You do not look bad yourself." Ziva grinned. "Come in Tony! I want to get pictures of you two!" Aunt Nettie called. She took a few pictures and they headed outside to meet up with Abby, Tim and Jenny.

Abby's hair was pulled back in a loose bun, her bangs framed her face and two pieces of black hair hung out of her bun in two curls on either side of her face. She had her black shoes and dress on. Her eye makeup was a smoky purple with light pink lip gloss, like Ziva's. You could tell she liked dark colors but it was very pretty. Tim's outfit was very similar to Tony's except he had a dark purple tie that matched Abby's eye shadow.

"You both look so nice!" Abby squealed as tony and Ziva approached them. "You look amazing, too!" Ziva cried. They quickly took some pictures before they headed their separate ways for dinner.

Tony and Ziva arrived in front of Olive Garden. They walked in and were brought to a table. Dinner went by quite quickly but it was still very sweet. Tony paid the bill and they drove off to the dance.

Tony and Ziva walked into the dance and Tony handed their tickets to the adult at the door. The dance was amazing. The gym was transformed into a beautiful dance hall. To one side, tables were lined up with refreshments on them. The DJ was in the front of the gym and everyone was dancing in the middle. Tony took off Ziva's jacket for her and placed it in the bleachers, along with his jacket and Ziva's clutch.

They pair met up with a lot of their friends from classes they had. They laughed and danced and Tony taught Ziva how to do the Macarena. "This is the funniest dance I have ever seen!" Ziva laughed, as she finally got the hang of it. As she shook her butt before she turned, Tony couldn't help but stare. "Tony! Stop staring at my ass!" Ziva yelled, not even turning around. Tony turned bright red. "Sorry, I couldn't help it! Not when you dance like that!" Tony explained. "And how did you know!" Tony asked. "I'll never tell." Ziva smirked.

The dance was almost over and the DJ announced the last song of the night. "Tony! This is the song we danced to at Abby's! It's one of my favorite songs!" Ziva exclaimed. "Well, let's make it our song." Tony smiled, pulling her close. The two danced, holding each other close and listening to the words.

_I remember what you wore on our first day, you came into my life and I thought "Hey you know this could be something." Cause everything you do and words you say, you know that it all takes my breath away and now I'm left with nothing. _

"This reminds me of us." Tony smiled. "I do remember what you wore on our first day and that is exactly what I thought. This guy has me down to a science." Tony laughed. Ziva just smiled at him.

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you. And maybe two is better than one. But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life, and you've all ready got me coming undone, and I'm thinking two is better than one. _

"Oh yeah, he's got it right. Does he know me?" Tony joked. "Shh, just listen." Ziva whispered, putting a figure on his lips.

_I remember every look upon your face, the way you roll your eyes the way you taste; you make it hard for breathing. Cause when I close my eyes and drift away, I think of you and everything's ok, I'm finally now believing. _

_That maybe it's true, I can't live without you and maybe two is better than one. But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life. And you've all ready got me coming undone, and I'm thinking two is better than one. _

_I remember what you wore on our first day, you came into my life and I thought hey…. Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you, and maybe two is better than one. But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life, and you've all ready got me coming undone, and I'm thinking, ooo ooo ooo, that I can't live without you, cause baby two is better than one, There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life, but I've figured out when all is said and done, two is better than one. _

_Two is better than one._

"Ziva, that song is perfect." Tony whispered. "I hope you know that two is better than one. I couldn't live without you." Tony smiled. "Anytime I think of my mother and father, or Tali, I think of you. Everything seems ok when I'm with you." Ziva smiled. "Ziva I have to tell you something." Tony grinned. "What?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "I love you." Tony grinned, kissing her deeply. When they finally came up for air, Ziva grinned. "I love you, too." Ziva whispered.

They made their way to Tony's car and drove off to Ziva's house. Tony grabbed his bag from the trunk and they walked up to the door. Ziva opened it and they walked inside.

"I'm going to go change in the bathroom, you can change in here if you would like." Ziva said, once they were in her room. She grabbed her pajamas and headed off to change. When she returned, she had washed off all her makeup and she wearing shorts and a T-shirt. Tony was sitting on her bed in his pajamas, staring at something.

"That's Tali, isn't it?" Tony asked. Ziva nodded and picked up the picture. Her mother had taken the picture when she was 11; she and Tali were playing in the puddles. "That is one of my favorite memories of her." She said, climbing up into Tony's lap. Tony wrapped his arms around her. "Tony," Ziva whispered. "I miss them. I miss my mom, I miss my sister." She started to cry. "Shh, I got you, baby. Shh, its gunna be ok." Tony whispered, pulling her close and rocking her back and forth. She slowly stopped crying.

The two climbed under the covers and Tony wrapped his arm around her. "I love you, Ziva." He whispered. She rolled over. "I love you too, Tony." She replied, kissing him softly and snuggling into him.

**Well, did ya like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Reviews are always loved! They earn shout outs and umm…. Cupcakes that won't get stolen by McGee! **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So this chapter has some sad parts in it. Sorry, but there isn't much Tiva at all, the next chapter I will put lots of Tiva, just for you lovely people! Thank you to Broken Piece of the Puzzle, Tiva4life, and LiVeLaUgHlOvE24 for the amazing reviews! Every time I get a review, it seriously makes my day. Thank you guys so much!**

**Disclaimer: I own Mia, Lilliana, Joey, and Jimmy. No one else. Sorry. **

Chapter 9

After the Homecoming Dance, weeks seemed to go by rather quickly. Ziva and Abby would go over to NCIS once a week after school and hang out with the team or down in Lilliana's lab. Tony would spend the night at Ziva's house once and a while. Before they all knew it, it was the week of Thanksgiving.

"Ziva, I want to ask you something." Aunt Nettie said, taking a seat next to Ziva with her morning cup of coffee. "What is it? Is something wrong?" Ziva asked, worried. "No, I wanted to know if you would like to celebrate Christmas instead of Hanukah this year. If you would like to, that is alright with me." Aunt Nettie asked. "Could we celebrate both? Light the menorah every night for Hanukah but open presents on Christmas and still have a Christmas tree?" Ziva asked, explaining her solution. "I don't see why not. That is very smart idea. I think we should give it a try." Aunt Nettie smiled. "The Gibbs' family invited us to have Thanksgiving dinner at their house. Lilliana, Ducky, and Agent Gibbs team will be there, too. Would you like to go?" Aunt Nettie asked, already knowing the answer. "Of course!" Ziva shouted.

The rest of the day seemed to drift by, as did the next day, and the next day, and a few more days. Ziva woke up on Thursday morning to discover that it was Thanksgiving! Knowing that they were to be at the Gibbs' house by 3:00 or as Gibbs had said, 1500, she decided to put on some jeans and a T-shirt and lounge around for awhile.

Ziva picked up her phone and went to her bedroom. Pressing the speed dial button, she put the phone to her ear. "Hi, baby!" Tony said, cheerfully on the other end. "Hey, honey. I wanted to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving!" Ziva responded, grinning at the sound of his voice. "Well, Happy Thanksgiving to you, too, sweet cheeks." Tony laughed. "What's on the agenda for my little ninja, today?" Tony asked. "Aunt Nettie and I are going over to Abby's for Thanksgiving dinner. The team is going to be there too." Ziva grinned. "Sounds like fun. Alison is cooking a little turkey for her and I. I'm pretty excited because her stuffing is amazing!" Tony announced. Ziva chuckled. "That sounds good. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow because we don't have school." Ziva said, hopefully. "I bet we'll see each other tomorrow. I got to go help Alison with the mashed potatoes. Bye, I love you." Tony said, smiling at his words. "I love you, too." Ziva grinned. "Bye!" "Bye." They hung up.

"Ziva! There is someone one the phone for you!" Aunt Nettie called up the stairs. Ziva ran down the stairs. Aunt Nettie handed her the phone with a suspicious grin on her face. "Who is it?" Ziva asked her aunt. "You will see," Aunt Nettie grinned. Ziva put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She asked. "Ziva, Yakiri!" A voice said on the other line. Ziva's eyes began to water. "Ima?" Ziva whispered into the phone. "Oh Ziva! I miss you, tateleh!" Her mother cried on the other end. "Ima! I miss you, too! Where is Tali?" She asked. "She is right here if you want to talk to her." Her mother said. "Ziva?" A voice said on the other end. "Tali! I miss you!" Ziva cried, the tears streaming down her face. "Where are you living?" Ziva asked. "We are down in Florida." Tali said. "You two need to come here. To Washington D.C. to live with us." Ziva begged. "Ima said that if we live to close, Aba could find us. He could have us brought back to Israel." Tali cried. "Then you at least need to come and visit." Ziva pleaded. "I think that could happen," Tali smiled. "Ziva, how old are you, now?" Tali asked. "Tali, I'm fourteen. How old are you, tateleh?" Ziva asked. "I'm eight years old!" Tali said, very excited. "You are! So you must be a big girl, huh?" Ziva chuckled. "Yeah! Do you want to talk to Ima again?" Tali questioned. "Yes please. You be a good girl ok? I miss you! I love you Tali!" Ziva said. "OK, I'll be good. I miss you, too! I love you, Ziva!" Tali cheered. "Ima, you and Tali should come here for a visit." Ziva sighed. "We will, soon. I need to go. I love you, tateleh." Her mother said softly. "I love you, too." Ziva smiled. They hung up and Ziva looked at Aunt Nettie. "

"Did you call them or did they call you?" Ziva asked. "I will just say, this was all possible with the help of a friend." Aunt Nettie grinned. "Thank you." Ziva whispered, hugging her aunt.

Ziva ran upstairs to find that it was already 2:15. She grabbed a nice pair of khaki pants, an olive green baby doll T-shirt, and a black tank top to wear under the shirt. She quickly slipped them on and ran to the bathroom. She undid her ponytail and let her curls fall loosely around her shoulders and down her back. Sliding in a black head band to keep her curls back, she added some hair spray. She grabbed her brown eye liner and quickly put some on and then added some nude colored lip gloss. She ran back to her bedroom and slid on her brown, heeled boots that came up to just below her knee. She pulled her pant legs down so they came over her boots and walked over to her mirror. She put in a pair of diamond stud earrings and touched her neck. The memory came back to her.

"_Ziva! I do not want to go without you!" Tali cried. "It is ok, Tali. I will see you again someday. But you have to go with Ima. I will be ok. Here, take this." Ziva said, calming her sister down. She unclasped the Star of David necklace that she had on and put it on Tali. "As long as you have this necklace, I will see you again. I love you Tali." Ziva said, hugging her sister as a tear fell down her cheek. "I love you, too Ziva." Tali cried, hugging her tightly. _

_Their mother ran into the room. She grabbed Tali and Ziva's hands. They ran to the door. Ziva was almost out the door with Tali and her mother when a hand tightly grabbed her shoulder. It flung her back. "You can run away but Ziva is mine! She will train for Mossad!" Her father yelled out the door. _

_Tears began to stream down Ziva's face. "Crying is for the weak! Go to your room!" Her father yelled. Ziva ran up to her room, tears streaming down her face. Ziva closed her door and grabbed her back pack. She stuffed it with all her pictures of her and her mother and her sister. She grabbed her small duffle bag and stuffed it with all her clothes that she cared for. She took one last look at her room and climbed out her opened window. As her feet hit the ground, she ran as fast as she could towards the only place she knew she was safe, Aunt Nettie's. As she ran off into the hot, dark night, she didn't bother to look back. _

"Ziva, are you ready to go?" Aunt Nettie's voice shook her from her memory. "Yes," She called out. She walked down the stairs and they headed out the door. "Are you alright?" Her aunt questioned, a worried look on her face. "Yes, I just had a bad memory. I am alright now." Ziva answered. "Are you sure?" Aunt Nettie asked, staring kindly at Ziva. "Yes." Ziva answered.

The two walked across the lawn to the Gibbs' house. Ziva knocked on the door. "Hi Ziva! Hi, umm, what would you like me to call you?" Abby answered the door cheerfully. Aunt Nettie laughed. "You can call me Aunt Nettie if you would like to, Abby." She answered, smiling at the energetic raven haired girl. "Ok, come on in! Ducky and Lilliana are already here!" She smiled.

Abby had on a dark red dress. It had short sleeves and came to her knees. From what Ziva could tell, her dress tied in the back. Her hair was done in two low braids, resting on her shoulders. Abby lead them into the living room. Lilliana sat on a couch in a dress almost identical to Abby's, but Lilliana's dress was all black. Her hair was done up in two little buns on top of her head. Ducky was sitting on the couch next to Lilliana, telling some sort of story. He had on tan slacks and a light blue button down shirt. Around his neck, he had a dark blue bowtie, usual Ducky clothes in Ziva's opinion.

"Hi Ziva, hi Nettie!" Lilliana waved, smiling brightly. "Hello Ziva, Hello Nettie!" Ducky waved. "Hello, Happy Thanksgiving!" Ziva smiled. Lilliana got up from her seat on the couch and quickly wrapped Ziva in a hug. "Happy Thanksgiving to you, too, Ziva!" Lilliana grinned. "Happy Thanksgiving, dear!" Ducky smiled, hugging Ziva.

Ziva sat down on the couch next to Lilliana. She was listening to a story Ducky was telling when someone knocked on the door. "Can you get that, Ziva?" Abby called from the kitchen. Ziva jumped u from her seat and walked over to the door. She smiled as she opened the door. "Hello, Mia! Hello, Joey! Happy Thanksgiving!" Ziva smiled as the two walked in. "Only one car?" Ziva asked, smirking. She had seen the flirting between these two and she knew that it was only a matter of time before they became a couple. "Yes, Joey picked me up." Mia answered, sharing a smile with Joey. Joey walked into the kitchen and Mia sat on the couch next to Ziva.

"So, are you and Joey a couple?" Ziva smirked. "No," Mia answered quickly. Ziva gave her a look. "Yes, but do not tell Gibbs!" Mia whispered. "When did you two become a couple?" Ziva asked. "Last month." Mia whispered. "But don't tell anyone. They aren't supposed to know yet. We are telling them tonight." Mia added. "My lips are sealed." Ziva smiled. The two began to listen to something Lilliana was telling Ducky.

A few moments later, someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it." Lilliana smiled as she hopped of the couch and walked over to the door. "Hi, Jimmy!" Lilliana grinned, hugging him. He whispered something in her ear and she quickly let go. Her cheeks blushed slightly.

"Dinner's ready!" Abby announced. They all walked into the dining room where a large, long table had been set for all ten of them. On the table, bowls of mashed potatoes, stuffing, mashed sweet potatoes, green beans, salad, and dinner rolls were placed. In the center of the table, sat the turkey on a large plate. Each seat had a glass of water at it and a wine glass. Everyone sat down in a seat. Ziva was sitting between Abby and Aunt Nettie.

"Ziva, want some 'Champagne' to go with dinner?" Abby asked, making air quotes around the word Champagne. "We are not old enough to drink alcohol." Ziva said, very confused. "It's sparkling apple cider. It looks like Champagne, but it doesn't have alcohol! It's really good!" Abby explained, grinning widely as she held up the bottle. "Then, sure, I will have some." Ziva smiled as Abby filled her glass.

"Abby! Are you giving your underage friend Champagne!" Joey joked. "Yes." Abby smirked. Joey playfully gasped. Ziva laughed. "Why don't we go around the table and say what we are thankful for?" Jenny suggested, laughing at her daughter and Joey. "Abby, why don't you start?" Jenny suggested.

Abby grinned. "I am thankful for Caf-Pow!s, my family, my NCIS family, and for meeting Ziva!" Abby grinned as Ziva blushed. "You go Ziva!" Abby added. "Ok, um. I am Thankful for all of you and Tony and I'm most definitely thankful for being able to talk to my mother and sister today." Ziva smiled. "And for having a great best friend named Abby." She finished. "I'm Thankful for being here with all of you and coming to America and finding a new home." Aunt Nettie said. "I'm Thankful for knowing all of you!" Ducky smiled. "I'm Thankful for having all of you and that you are like my family." Mia said. "And that you will all be ok with the fact that Joey and I are dating." She added quickly. "Congratulations!" Abby and Lilliana cried. "Glad you finally told me." Gibbs smirked. "Good. Know I don't have to pretend that I don't see the kissy faces you guys make at each other." Jimmy laughed.

Everyone else went around the table and said what they were thankful for, but when they got to Lilliana, she shocked them all. "I'm thankful for all of you and for Jimmy. I'm also thankful for him wanting to spend his life with me." She smiled, lifting her left hand to reveal a small diamond engagement ring. "Finally!" Abby shouted, hugging Lilliana. "Abby, Ziva, Mia, Jenny, Nettie, will you all be in my wedding?" Lilliana asked. "Yes!" They all shouted. "Gibbs? Would you mind giving me away?" She asked shyly. "I would love to, Lil." He smiled.

The rest of the night went on and everyone slowly left. Ziva and Aunt Nettie went home around 8:00. Ziva climbed into her pajamas and played on her computer. After a while, she turned off her computer and climbed into bed. Looking at her night stand, she smiled at the picture of her, her sister and her mother. "I love you." She whispered at the picture as she fell asleep.

**So, did you like it? Di you hate it? Was it just ok? Let me know! Your reviews make me smile! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello lovely people of ! Sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in a while but we have been getting a lot of snow up here in New England and our snow blower happened to quit on us. Lots of shoveling. Yuck! Anyway, I have a new chapter for you now! Thank you to the lovely Tiva4life for leaving me a review! They make my snow filled day so much better!**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah, don't own it, blah blah blah.**

Chapter 10

After Thanksgiving, things seemed fairly normal for everyone. Before they all knew it, it was the last day of school before holiday break and Ziva and Abby were taking the boys over to NCIS for the afternoon because of the half-day the school had.

Tony and Ziva gave Tim and Abby a ride over to the base because they had decided it was easier to take one car. As they pulled up at the gate to the base, Tony rolled down the window to speak to the guard. Abby rolled down her window and flashed her pass. The guard took one look and waved them on. "What's on your pass, Abby? That guy looked shocked." Tony asked. "It basically says that I'm Director Gibbs daughter and that my mom can fire them if they don't let me on the base." Abby grinned.

Tony pulled into a parking spot and they all hopped out. Ziva and Abby led the way into the building with Tony and Tim following close behind. "Hi, kids! I have everything set up so the boys can get their IDs." Jenny said as they walked through the door. Abby had called her on the way over to tell her they were coming. As soon as the boys had their ID cards, Jenny led them up to her office.

"Hello Aunt Nettie!" Ziva smiled as she walked into Jenny's office. "Hello dear! How are you all today?" She asked the group. "Good." They all answered with a smile. Jenny gave them the ok to explore and Abby took off to the bullpen.

"Dad!" Abby yelled, running down the stairs. The whole squad room turned to see Abby flying past the desk to almost tackling her father in a hug. "Hey, Abbs. I see you brought the crew with you." Gibbs laughed, kissing Abby on the cheek. "Yup." Abby grinned. "Hey guys." Gibbs smiled, waving to Tony, Ziva, and Tim. "Hey, Gibbs." They all smiled. Abby introduced all the team members to Tony and Tim. Tony seemed to like Joey a lot as well as Tim with Jimmy.

They all made their way down to Lilliana's lab and Tony and Tim were amazed at how much Abby looked like her older friend. "Abby! Ziva! How are you lovely ladies today? Who are these guys?" Lilliana questioned, giving Abby and Ziva each a large hug. "This is Tim, my boyfriend, and Tony, Ziva's boyfriend." Abby introduced. "Nice to meet you two! I'm Lilliana and this is my wonderful lab! I'm kinda running behind on some tests so do you guys want to help me out?" Lilliana asked, pulling out a box of rubber gloves. "Yes!" They all shouted. They all grabbed a pair of rubber gloves and quickly put them on.

As soon as Lilliana explained what she wanted them to do, they set to work. Abby, Tim and Tony started to fill some test tubes for "Major Maspec" as Lilliana called one of her machines. Ziva went to go help Lilliana with ballistics and soon had everyone watching as she fired rounds into the ballistics chamber. "Is there a party going on back here?" Gibbs asked, entering the room. "No, the kids were just helping me with some tests. Ziva is amazing at firing weapons you should see her with that Colt, but that's not important…" Lilliana said as Gibbs shot her a look. "Anyway, thanks to my helpers, you now have an un-smooshed slug, and Major Maspec shout be going off just about..." Lilliana was cut off by her machine beeping. "And that would be your test results." She said, running to her machine. She quickly rambled something off that none of them but Gibbs understood.

"Mia is about to interrogate a suspect. Do you want to come watch her?" Gibbs asked the group. "Sure." They all smiled. "Mia doesn't look very threatening." Tim said. "You'd be surprised. Just warning you now, don't piss her off." Gibbs smiled. They all walked over to interrogation to find Mia and Joey waiting outside the door. "We all set?" Gibbs asked. "Yes, just waiting for you, Gibbs." Mia smiled. "Well, I'm here. Go get a confession. We all know he did it. Just get our confession." Gibbs stated. Mia nodded and with a quick kiss on the cheek from Joey, she walked in and everyone else went into observation.

"So that's Lance Corporal Matthew Rider. All evidence points to the fact that he killed Lance Corporal James Loften. We just need a confession. I'll bet you five bucks that Mia has him in tears and confessing in the next ten minutes." Joey filled the kids in on what was going on with the case. They all looked through the one-way mirror to see Mia just staring at the Lance Corporal. "What is she doing?" Ziva asked. "Just watch." Gibbs smiled.

"My only question for you, Lance Corporal Rider, is why." Mia whispered. "Why what?" Lance Corporal Rider asked, avoiding eye contact. "DO NOT PLAY STUPID WITH ME!" Mia yelled, lunging up and slamming her hands on the table. Ziva jumped. She leaned into Tony as he wrapped his arms around her. "THE EVIDENCE POINTS TO YOU! THE BULLET MATCHES THE ONES IN YOUR WEAPON!" She yelled, the Lance Corporal shocked. "You have no alibi, and various people can put you at the scene of the crime at the time of the murder." She whispered. "If I were you, I would confess now. You are already looking at a lifetime in jail. The man you killed has a wife and a four year old daughter. I think they could use some justice, don't you?" Mia added as the Lance Corporal began to tear up.

"I was talking to him and he said that I had no honor. He said I wasn't a true Marine. He was the only thing in the way of the promotion I deserved. I never meant to kill him. I took out my gun and showed it to him. I said that if I wasn't honorable, then why would it hurt me inside if I killed someone with it? We had a brawl and the trigger was pulled. I never meant to shoot him. I wanted to prove myself." The man shook with tears. "Wow, I have never seen such a large man cry so hard." Tim said. Ziva hugged Tony tightly. "You ok, baby?" Tony asked softly. "Yeah, I wonder how that little girl will do, knowing that her daddy is gone forever." Ziva said, burying her head in Tony's neck. "I don't know babe, I don't know." He whispered.

They all filed out of the observation room just as Mia walked out of the interrogation room. "Nice job, honey." Joey smiled, quickly kissing Mia. "Keep it out of the office!" Gibbs grunted, smacking Joey on the back of the head. "Sorry, boss." Joey quickly responded, rubbing his head. "How come the kids can love be mushy?" He asked, smirking at Tony and Ziva. "Because they don't work here. Wipe that smirk off your face!" Gibbs ordered. "Yes boss." Joey quickly said.

"Wow, Mia. That was impressive. I wish I had your job. That would be very cool." Ziva smiled. "Someday you might. You would make a great agent." Mia smiled. "You guys want to get something to drink? My dad is going to get me a Caf-Pow! Do you guys want anything?" Abby asked. "Ziva, I'll bring you a Berry Mango Madness. Tony I'll get you a root beer and Tim, Caf-Pow for you, too, right?" Gibbs rambled off. The two boys just stood there nodding with their mouths hanging open. "How does he do that? How'd he know what I like to drink?" They both asked. Gibbs smiled a sly grin and went off to get the drinks.

"So, Tim, Tony, I already know that Ziva wants to be an agent and that Abby wants to be a forensic scientist, what do you boys want to do?" Mia asked, tilting her head slightly. "I want to do computer forensics or something cool with computers." Tim answered. "Very nice, we always need more of those." Mia smiled. "I kind of want to see if I can go farther with my football career, but after seeing the cool things you all do, I'm considering becoming an agent." Tony explained. "Maybe someday you'll all end up working here. You could all be on the same team." Mia laughed.

"Joey and I are going to head down to the gym and do some sparring practice, do you four want to come and watch?" Mia asked. "Sure." They all responded. "Maybe you can try some sparring." Mia chuckled. "Tony, want to try? You and I could try some sparring." Ziva suggested. "Could we move that well in jeans?" Tony asked, trying to find a way out of fighting his girlfriend. "We have some extra sweats in the gym. Some of them will probably fit you." Joey grinned, knowing what Tony was trying to do. "Yay." Tony said, sounding defeated.

They arrived at the gym and Mia helped Ziva find some sweats that would fit her. As soon as Ziva found her size, the tow girls headed to change. Joey helped Tony find a pair of sweats for him to wear and they set off to change as well. Tim and Abby sat on the bench in front of the mats that were going to be used for sparring. "Where did Tony and Ziva go?" Gibbs asked, entering the gym with the drinks. He handed Abby and Tim their Caf-Pow!s. "After Mia and Joey finish sparring, Tony and Ziva are going to try." Abby announced with a grin. "Oh boy, I'm staying to watch this." Gibbs stated with an amused look on his face.

The four soon came out of the changing rooms and Mia and Joey stepped onto the mat. Ziva and Tony took a seat on the bench with Abby and Tim as Gibbs handed them their drinks. Ziva looked up to see Mia and Joey stretching. Mia got up, as did Joey, and smiled. "You ready?" She asked, pulling her hair up into a tight ponytail. "Yes I am." Joey grinned. With that, Mia came at him, swinging her foot around to him in the back of the knees. Joey hit the ground and Mia sat on his back, straddling him. Ziva laughed. "You can take her!" Tony shouted. "That all you got?" Joey asked, jumping up, flinging her on her back as he came down and sat on her stomach, straddling her and using his hands to hold her arms down.

"Nice try." Mia smiled, kneeing him in his lower back. He fell forward, losing his grip on her arms as he fell on top of her. Mia took this opportunity to roll them over so he was on the bottom. She pinned him down the way he had done to her. "She's good." Tony said. "She's a damn good agent, too." Gibbs smiled. "Should we let the kids try?" Mia asked her partner, who was still under her. "Good idea. You can stop hurting me then." Joey moaned. Mia jumped up and helped Joey up.

"You two ready?" Mia asked. "Yeah." They both answered. Tony and Ziva stood facing each other on the mat. "Go!" Mia yelled. Ziva swept her foot around the back of Tony's legs and pushed his chest. Tony fell to the ground with a thud as Ziva put her foot on his stomach. Tony grabbed her foot and pulled her down, jumping up to pin her down, just as Mia and Joey had both done. Tony kneeled over Ziva, holding her arms down. Ziva brought her knee up to hit him in the groin. Tony fell backwards, holding himself in pain. "Oooo!" They all yelled. "That one's gunna leave a mark." Joey said, shaking his head. "Tony I'm so sorry!" Ziva yelled, dropping to his side. "It's ok, baby. My fault for leaving them unguarded. Ow!" He groaned. Tony slowly stood up and Ziva led him over to the bench. "She got you good!" Joey laughed. Mia elbowed him in the stomach. "I mean, sorry dude. That must hurt." He said, rubbing his stomach.

The four went off to go change, shortly returning. They all headed back up stairs to the squad room. The four kids headed up to Jenny's office with Gibbs. "Did you enjoy yourselves?" Jenny asked. "Yup! Ziva and Tony were sparring and Ziva kicked Tony's butt!" Abby announced. "Really, well I hope you are all ok." Jenny said, slightly concerned. "Ziva is, Tony, not so much." Gibbs stated. "What happened?" Jenny asked, her eyes wide. Gibbs leaned over and whispered in Jenny's ear. "Oh. Tony, are you alright?" Jenny asked. "I'm better now." Tony forced a smile. "He's a tough man." Ziva smiled, wrapping an arm around Tony's waist. Tony kissed her curls.

"Well, it's 1850, should I order the Chinese food and have someone pick it up?" Gibbs asked. "Sure," Jenny smiled. Everyone ordered what they wanted and Gibbs called it in. Ten minutes later, Mia and Joey went off to get it. A few minutes later, Team Gibbs, Lilliana, Ducky, Aunt Nettie, Jenny, and all the kids were sitting in the squad room eating Chinese food.

Around 9:40, Tony, Ziva, Abby, and Tim piled into Tony's car and Tony dropped everyone off at their homes. Tim was dropped off first, then Abby, then Ziva. Tony was invited to stay the night at Ziva's and he accepted.

"Goodnight, beautiful." Tony whispered, kissing Ziva softly. The two were curled up in Ziva's bed. "Goodnight, handsome." She whispered back. "I love you." The both whispered in unison. Ziva pressed herself up against Tony and he draped his arm across her waist. Within minutes, they were sound asleep.

**So how did you like it? I do like reviews. I only got one last time. One! Made me kind of sad. So, I even like anonymous reviews so if you don't have an account you can still leave me an anonymous review! I also just added a new one-shot. It's sad though! Check it out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! School is driving me nuts! So, thank you to LiVeLaUgHlOvE24, Tiva4life, and Tiva-for-life for reviewing! I ope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: It's disclaimed.**

Chapter 11

Ziva gazed out her frost covered window at the thin blanket of snow covering the ground. Today was Christmas Eve and she was spending the night at Tony's. In the morning, the pair would get ready and come back to her house to celebrate before heading over to the Gibbs' house.

Ziva bent down and zipped her overnight bag shut. She had everything ready for the night at Tony's but she was still nervous. She couldn't believe that her aunt was ok with her sleeping at her boyfriend's house. Sure Alison, Tony's nanny, was there with them but still.

"Ziva! Tony is here! Are you ready to go?" Aunt Nettie called up the stairs. "Yes! Just a moment!" Ziva yelled, eyeing the clock. "Wow, 5:00 all ready." She mumbled as she threw her bag over her shoulder and made her way down the stairs.

At the sight of Tony, she smiled. She just couldn't help it. Every time she looked into his deep green eyes, she got this warm tingly feeling. "I'll take that." Tony smiled, taking the bag off her shoulder and slinging it over his own. "Thank you." She smiled, slipping on her boots and pulling on her jacket.

"Behave yourself, dear. Call me if you need anything." Aunt Nettie grinned. "I will be fine, Aunt Nettie. Alison will take care of us." Ziva smiled. "Take care of her Tony." Aunt Nettie looked at the young man. "I will." Tony promised. With that, they headed out the door.

The pair pulled up at Tony's house on Tulip Ave. "My lady," Tony smiled as he helped Ziva out of the car and carried her bag up the porch steps. No matter how many times Ziva went to Tony's house, she could not get over its size. He lived in a large, three story, six bedroom, three bathroom house; equipped with an in-ground pool and a basket ball court in the large backyard.

Tony flung the door open. "We're here!" Tony yelled. "I'm in the kitchen!" A welcoming voice yelled from around the corner. Tony placed Ziva's bag at the foot of the stairs and the two made their way into the kitchen.

"Hello, Ziva!" Alison greeted, standing in front of the stove. The 29 year-old had her straight brown hair up in a long ponytail as her welcoming blue eyes gazed at Tony and Ziva. "Hello, Alison!" Ziva smiled. "Dinner is almost ready, but if you two want to bring your stuff up to Tony's room go ahead." She smiled. "What are we having?" Tony questioned, peering into the large cooking pot. "Fettuccini Alfredo." Alison answered, not looking up from what she was doing. "It smells delicious." Ziva smiled. "Thank you." Alison grinned.

Tony grabbed Ziva's bag and led her up to his room on the third level. He swung open the door to his bedroom. He had a massive, mahogany, queen-sized bed up against the wall to the left. The desk, night stand, and dresser matched the bed. His desk was in the far left corner with a bright green laptop resting on it. Mounted in the center of the right wall was a gigantic flat screen TV. He had four black bean bag chairs in a circle over by his desk. The walls were a bright blue. On the back wall was a large poster of a bright red Ferrari. The floor was hardwood with a black area rug in the center of it.

"I cannot get over your room." Ziva laughed. Tony placed Ziva's bag at the foot of his bed and dropped onto his bed. Ziva climbed up next to him as he wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you." Tony whispered, kissing her curls. "I love you." Ziva smiled back, kissing him softly.

Ziva's arms wrapped around his neck as Tony's hands snaked their way around her waist. With a quick shared look, their lips met and passion took over. Ziva slowly snaked her tongue into his mouth as he moaned. His hands began to explore her back and found bare skin on her lower back. He rested his hands on the small of her back as she sighed.

"Tony! Ziva! Dinner's ready!" Alison called, snapping them out of their trance. The pair quickly collected themselves before heading towards his bedroom door. Ziva grabbed his wrist. "Tony, I felt you hesitate when you found the hem of my shirt. I will always stop you if I feel like you are going too far. I do appreciate you stopping because you were unsure." Ziva explained. "Ok, I will keep that in mind for later." Tony grinned.

They all sat down for dinner around the island in the large kitchen. Dinner went by quite fast, as they were all too busy eating to have any long conversation. Tony and Ziva helped clear the table and load the dishwasher.

The pair found themselves back up in Tony's room. Tony was sitting on his bed, leaning back against the headboard. Ziva was sitting in his lap, leaning back against his chest with Tony's arms wrapped around her. "This is a good movie." Ziva whispered, staring at the television screen. "Yeah, Grown Ups is a really funny movie. You know, you remind me of Salma Hayek." Tony smiled. "No." Ziva blushed. "You do, she looks like an older version of you." Tony smiled, kissing her head.

"We should go to sleep; it is 10:30 and tomorrow is Christmas. I am excited. It is my Christmas. In Israel, we celebrate Hanukah." Ziva smiled. "Well, I'm going to make it special for you with the help of some important people." Tony grinned.

The pair climbed under the covers, snuggling deep into Tony's bed. Tony wrapped his arm protectively around Ziva's waist as she snuggled up next to him. "I love you." Ziva whispered. "I love you too." Tony responded. With that, they fell asleep.

* * *

"Sweet cheeks, wake up. Zi, it's Christmas baby." Tony whispered. "Hmm?" Ziva mumbled. "Good morning. It's Christmas!" Tony exclaimed. "Yay!" Ziva smiled, rubbing her eyes. "Come on, let's get down stairs!" Tony grinned.

The pair took off running down the stairs up to the tree that had a few presents underneath. "I'll open these when I get home from your place. They are just stupid things from my dad." Tony said, ignoring the presents.

The two got ready in lightning speed. Ziva had on a dark red sweater and black pants. Tony had almost the exact same thing but he had a button down dark red shirt instead of a sweater.

Within 30 minutes, they were walking up to Ziva's front door with her bag in hand. Ziva opened the door to find Aunt Nettie sitting on the couch by the tree. "Good morning! Are you two ready for presents?" Aunt Nettie asked. "Yes!" They exclaimed. "I already brought my presents for here over." Tony smiled. "Ziva, the first present is for you." Aunt Nettie smiled. "It is not wrapped. I could not wrap it. I will be right back with it." She announced. Three minutes later, she was standing in the doorframe. "You ready?" She asked, Ziva nodded and grabbed Tony's hand. "Come in." Aunt Nettie said, as she walked in. Two people followed her into the room and Ziva's eyes filled with tears.

"Ima? Tali?" She asked. "Ziva!" Tali yelled, running into her sister's open arms. "I missed you!" Tali shouted. "We came two days ago and Tony had us stay at his house. Some of the reason that you went to his house last night is so that we could come here to surprise you!" Her mother explained. "Thank you so much! This is the best present ever." Ziva smiled, tears of joy streaming down her face. Tony quickly kissed her curls as she continued to hug Tali. Tali sat down in her lap and her mother sat on the other side of her. "I missed you Ima." Ziva whispered, hugging her mother. "Me too, baby, me too." She whispered.

As they settled down, Aunt Nettie gave Tony a nod and he picked up a present and sat down next to Ziva. "This is for you, beautiful." Tony smiled as he handed her a small box wrapped in dark blue paper. Ziva smiled as she began to open it carefully. She slowly removed the lid and gasped. "Tony it's beautiful. Thank you so much! Who told you about this?" She asked. "Your wonderful aunt did. I'm glad you like it." He smiled. In the box was a silver Star of David necklace with small diamonds imbedded in the points. On the back, the words, _Soul mate, _were engraved. Tony slowly removed the necklace from the box and carefully draped it around her neck. He carefully did the clasp before letting it fall down around her neck. "Thank you Tony." She whispered, giving him a quick kiss. "You're welcome, beautiful." Tony grinned, kissing her back.

Ziva walked over to the tree and picked up another box. She walked over to Tony and handed it to him before taking her place next to him. He unwrapped the medium sized, dark green wrapped box and lifted the lid. "Ziva, it's wonderful. Thank you!" He whispered as he pulled out a blue and white varsity jacket with his name embroidered on the sleeve. "Check the pockets." She smiled. He reached in a pulled out a tarnished-looking, silver ring. "I did not think you would like a necklace so I thought you might like this." Ziva smiled. "It's gorgeous. I love it." He whispered, kissing her head. He slipped it on his right ring finger and noticed it was engraved. He looked closer to read the words _Two is better than one _wrapping around the band. Ziva smiled as she saw him read it. "Thank you." He whispered. "You are very welcome, my love." She whispered back.

As the morning went on, Aunt Nettie received a purple bathrobe from Tony and Ziva. Ziva received a digital picture frame with pictures from her child hood from Tali and her mother and a purple laptop from Aunt Nettie. Tony received a wallet from Aunt Nettie. Tony and Ziva didn't buy Tali or her mother anything so they promised that they would take Tali for the day and have lunch with her mother.

Once the morning festivities were done, the five walked over to the Gibbs' house. Ziva rang the doorbell and Abby flung open the door. "Hi guys! Yay you're finally here! Merry Christmas!" Abby yelled. She stood in the doorway with her hair in two low pigtails. She had on a burgundy shirt with black pants. Over the shirt she wore a black cardigan. "Abby this is my little sister Tali and my mom." Ziva introduced. "Nice to meet you!" Abby exclaimed, hugging both of them.

They all walked into the living room to find everyone already there. Ziva and Tony sat down with Mia and Joey. "Merry Christmas!" The older couple greeted. "Merry Christmas to you, too! How has your morning been so far?" Ziva inquired. "Great!" Mia smiled, hugging Joey. As she placed her hand in her lap, something caught Ziva's eye. "Is that an engagement ring!" Ziva questioned, smiling. "Yes! He proposed this morning." Mia exclaimed. "Congratulations!" Ziva grinned, hugging Mia. "Thank you!" Mia smiled. Out of the team, it was not hard to see that Ziva had the closest bond with Mia. They were a lot alike in many ways.

The afternoon went smoothly until Abby announced that it was time to open presents. Everyone took a seat in the living room and Abby passed out presents. By the end of opening presents, Abby had gotten a Brain Matter CD from Tony, Ziva, and Aunt Nettie, a computer game from Tim, a chemistry set from Lilliana and Jim, a Spinal Tap T-shirt from Mia and Joey, and a pair of skull earrings from Ducky.

Ziva had received an NCIS hat and a framed picture of her and Tony from the Gibbs' family and Tim, a Taylor Swift CD from Lilliana and Jim (Lilliana discovered Ziva like her music), an NCIS sweat shirt and pants from Mia and Joey (from next time her and Tony spar), and a pair of gold hoop earrings from Ducky.

Tony received an NCIS hat and the same picture Ziva received from the Gibbs' family and Tim, a Frank Sinatra CD from Lilliana and Jim, an NICS sweat shirt and pants from Mia and Joey, and a James Bond DVD from Ducky.

Gifts were being tossed around so much that it was hard to keep track. People slowly started to leave and Tony had to go home. Tony and Ziva promised Tali that they would spend tomorrow with her and Tim and Abby said they would come, too.

Ziva was sitting on her bed looking at the picture of her and Tony when she felt someone sitting next to her. "I still have the necklace." Tali smiled, holding it out for Ziva to see. "I told you I would see you again." Ziva smiled. "You were right. I love you Ziva." Tali whispered. "I love you too, Tali." Ziva whispered, kissing her sister's head.

* * *

**Alright! How was that chapter? Did you like everyone's gifts? Reviews would be nice. Thank you! **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry about not updating. I'm not even going to bother with excuses. Anyway, thank you so much Tiva4life, NCIS Connection, and Kayteeee for reviewing! I hope you are all enjoying the fact that there has been new episodes on lately! Enjoy this chapter. Review please, it makes me happy.**

**Disclaimer: Shocking News! I don't own it! So don't sue me! Ok? Thanks.**

Chapter 12

"Tali, get your coat! Tony will be here any minute!" Ziva called out, grabbing her own coat and purse. "Ok Ok! Where are we all going?" Tali asked, pulling her dark purple coat on over her blue T-shirt. "It is a surprise! I already told you! All you are allowed to know is that Abby and Tim will meet us there." Ziva explained. "Fine." Tali sighed, tucking a strand of curly brown hair behind her ear.

"Ok, Tony is here! We will be home by 4:00! My phone is on if you need us!" Ziva yelled. "Have a good time! Stay safe!" Her aunt and mother yelled down the stairs. "We will!" The girls yelled in unison before exiting the house and pulling the door shut behind them.

As promised, Tony and Ziva were taking Tali out for the day. Tim and Abby asked to tag along and Ziva agreed.

"Hey, beautiful." Tony greeted as Ziva climbed into the passenger seat. Tali hopped into the back seat behind her. "Hey, Tali. Are you excited?" Tony smiled at the eight year old. "Hi, Tony! I am very excited but Ziva will not tell me where we are going!" Tali sighed. Tony laughed. "I promise, you will like it." He grinned.

* * *

Tony pulled out of the driveway and started down the road. Within ten minutes, they reached their destination. "Here we are!" Tony called out, pulling into a parking spot. "No way! You brought me to Chuck E. Cheese! You two are the best! Do we get to eat pizza?" Tali exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her seat. "I think we made a good choice." Ziva laughed.

The three walked in to find Abby and Tim waiting for them. They all bought their tokens and ordered two large pizzas; one cheese and one pepperoni. After finding a table, they put down their coats and bags and placed the tag for the pizza on the table.

"Can I go play some games? Please?" Tali begged. "Alright, stay around the table though because the pizza should be here soon." Ziva explained, watching her sister run off to play some video game. "I'm going to the ski ball! Come get me when the pizza gets here! Come on, Timmy!" Abby exclaimed, running of and dragging Tim behind her.

"You are so good with your sister. You're almost double her age and you haven't seen her in a while, but you treat her so well and you never see to get angry with her." Tony smiled, kissing Ziva's curls. "Thank you. We honestly never really fought a lot. I was always afraid for her. I felt like I had to protect her." Ziva explained. "From kids at school and bullies?" Tony asked. "From my father." Ziva answered with a sad expression. Tony saw something different in her eyes. Sadness? Fear? Hurt? He couldn't tell. All he knew was that this conversation was done with and her father was a touchy subject.

* * *

In a matter of minutes and a few sweet kisses later, the pizzas were on the table. "I'll go find Tali and the two love birds." Tony said, jumping up from the table. "I'll start pulling slices apart." Ziva added. With that, Tony was off and Ziva got to work.

Tony found Tali sitting on the ground next to Whack-a-Mole with her head in her hands. "What's wrong, Tali?" He questioned, sitting down next to her. "Stupid machine ate my token." She grumbled. "Hey," Tony said softly, causing Tali to look up at him. "I think I can fix that." He smiled, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out one of his tokens and dropped it into her hands. "There you go." He said. She smiled. "Ziva picked a good boyfriend. I like you." Tali smiled. The two hopped up from off the ground. "Come on, we got to find Abby and Tim." Tony announced. The two started in the direction of ski ball. Tony's smile grew when he felt Tali's small hand slip into his.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone was seated at the table eating pizza. Tony told Ziva how he and Tali found Abby standing in front of the ski ball, with a line of little kids behind her waiting for her to finish. "I'm sorry! I got really caught up in it." Abby laughed.

After all the pizza was gone, they all went off to play more games. Tali was playing Hungry Hippos when Tony pulled Ziva aside. "Your sister said the sweetest thing to me." Tony smiled. "What did she say?" Ziva inquired. "I gave her a token because the game ate hers. She told me that you picked a good boyfriend and that she liked me. We were headed to the ski ball to get Abby and Tim and she held my hand. Zi, it was the sweetest thing ever to me." Tony explained. Ziva smiled, glancing over at her sister. "She does really like you Tony. I can tell by the way she looks at you. She looks at you like you are her big brother." Ziva smiled, kissing his cheek.

After that, the three went over to the photo station. Tony and Ziva sat down on the bench with Tali on their laps. Tony put the token in and they smiled wide as the machine took their picture. "Maybe we should do this picture two more times, so we can each have one." Tony suggested. "Good idea." Ziva agreed. Tony put the token in a second time for another picture and again for a third picture.

The three spent a little while longer play some games when Ziva looked at her phone. "Tony, it is 3:30. We have to be home by 4:00. We can give her 15 more minutes but then we have to go." Ziva stated. "Ok. Tali, we have to leave soon. You have 15 more minutes, ok? Meet us at the table in 5 minutes so you can go get some cool prizes with your tickets." Tony smiled. "Ok, I'll just go play some ski ball with Abby." Tali smiled and ran off to find the bubbly goth.

Ziva lifted the Star of David around her neck and smiled at the engraving. "I'm glad you like it." Tony whispered, placing his chin on her shoulder. "I love it." She smiled. "Two is better than one." Tony whispered in her ear. "It really is." She sighed.

Ziva and Tony walked Tali over to the machine to count her tickets. Tony and Ziva both decided that they would give Tali half of their tickets and spend the other half on silly things for themselves. "Look! I have 1,024 tickets!" Tali exclaimed. Tony and Ziva laughed as they counted up their own tickets. "I've got 57." Ziva stated. "61 for me." Tony laughed. "Want to put them together?" Tony suggested. "Ok. So know we have 118 tickets." Ziva smiled.

The three walked to the prize counter. "Go ahead Tali." Ziva said, pushing her forward. "How many tickets do I need for the Nerf Gun?" Tali asked. Tony and Ziva burst out laughing. The teenage girl at the counter had a look of shock on her face. "It's 2,000 tickets, sweetie." The girl managed to spit out. "Man! I only have 1,024!" Tali grumbled. "How about the gumball machine?" Tali asked. "You have enough for that. It's only 1,000 tickets." The girl smiled. "Ok can I have that?" Tali asked. The girl grabbed one off the shelf and put it on the counter. "You have 24 tickets left. You can get a ring and a lollipop, or five Laffy Taffy's." The girl suggested. "Can I have five Laffy Taffy's? The strawberry ones?" Tali asked. "Here you go." The girl said as Tali gathered her stuff.

Tony and Ziva walked up to the counter. "How many tickets is the princess crown?" Tony asked. "50 tickets." The girl answered. "Can I get it for you, Ziva? Please? You _are_ my princess." Tony smiled. "Fine," Ziva sighed. "How many tickets is the king crown?" Ziva asked, smirking. "50 tickets as well." The girl answered. "I will have one of those and he can get the princess crown." Ziva smiled. "I have to wear a crown too?" Tony asked. "If I am your princess, then you are my prince charming." Ziva smiled, putting the crown on Tony's head. He picked up the princess crown and put it on Ziva's head. "My lady." He smiled. "You have 18 tickets left. You can get two lollipops or four Laffy Taffy's." The girls said. The two exchanged a look. "Lollipops." They said in unison, both grinning.

* * *

After getting their prizes, the three said goodbye to Abby and Tim. On the way home, Tali managed to fall asleep. "Tony, listen!" Ziva smiled, turning up the radio. The pair started to sing along. "Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you. And maybe two is better than one. But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life but you've already got me coming undone. And I'm thinking ooh ooh ooh, I can't live without you. And baby two is better than one. But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life. But I've figured out when all is said and done, two is better than one."

"I love that song." Ziva sighed. "I do too." Tony agreed. "Do you know what else I love?" Ziva teased. "Hmmm. I don't know, why don't you tell me Miss David?" Tony played. "Pepperoni pizza." She smirked. "What? You don't love me." Tony exclaimed with mock hurt. "I am teasing you Tony. I love you." She laughed. "I love you, too babe." He smiled.

* * *

They pulled into Ziva's driveway as Tali started to wake up. "Perfect timing." Ziva smiled, helping her sister out of the car. The three walked into the house. "We are home!" Ziva yelled. "I am cooking dinner now. Tony, would you like to stay for dinner?" Aunt Nettie asked. "Sure, thank you." Tony smiled.

After dinner, Tony and Ziva sat upstairs on her bed. "So did your father call on Christmas?" Ziva asked. "Yeah, guess what he told me." Tony sighed. "What did he tell you?" Ziva smiled. "He told me he is getting remarried. He even sent a picture." Tony said, pulling the picture out of his wallet. An older man about 50, Ziva guessed, was standing beside a young blonde with bright blue eyes and spray tanned skin. "Her name is Drew. Guess how old she is." Tony frowned. "How old?" Ziva asked with a frown. "She is 27! My dad is 52! That's a 25 year age gap!" Tony exclaimed.

"So when are they getting married?" Ziva asked. "January 22nd." He sighed. "They are getting married in Raleigh, North Carolina." He added. "Are you going?" She asked. "That's the thing. He wants me to come but Alison isn't coming. He knows about you and said if it was alright with your Aunt, you could come too." He explained. "I don't know, Tony." Ziva sighed. "He is paying for plane tickets for both of us, along with a hotel room. He even offered to pay for a dress for you if you needed." Tony smiled. "Please, Zi. I can't do it alone." He sighed. "Let me talk to Aunt Nettie." She sighed.

Ziva came back into her room 15 minutes later, with Aunt Nettie behind her. "Can you go?" He asked. "She can go, but she will call me every day. How long is this trip?" Aunt Nettie asked. "Four days. The plan is to fly down on Thursday morning, have rehearsal dinner on Friday, have the wedding on Saturday, and head home Sunday afternoon." Tony explained. "And he is ok with you bringing Ziva?" She asked. "Yeah, he said that if it was alright with you she could come. He said he would love to meet her." Tony smiled. "Now, will you two be in a hotel room by yourselves?" Aunt Nettie asked. "Yes, but the room connects with my Aunt Clara and Uncle Vincent's room that will be next to ours. My dad will be in the suite at the end of the hall." Tony explained. "Alright, Ziva, it looks like we will be dress shopping for you." Aunt Nettie smiled. "I can go?" Ziva exclaimed. "Yes." Aunt Nettie smiled. Ziva wrapped Tony in a hug, quickly kissing him. "Thank you, Aunt Nettie." She smiled.

"Are you in the wedding?" Ziva asked. "He asked if I would be one of the groomsmen and I turned him down. If you are going I would rather sit with you." He smiled. It's late, I better head home. You are still coming to my house for New Years, right?" Tony asked. "Yes I am." She smiled.

"Bye, sweet cheeks. I love you." Tony smiled. "Bye honey. I love you, too." She smiled, kissing him softly. The look in his eye said that he wanted more, as did she. Tony pressed his lips onto hers and kissed her deeper. The pair came up for air. "See you later, baby." Tony smiled. "Bye, hun." She grinned.

**Sooo, did you fantastic people like it? I hope you liked my little Tali/Tony cuteness moment and Tony's news! It' was an eventful chapter. Review! DO IT! It makes me smile. **

**Press the Button!**

**V**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hello everyone! I finally found time to update! So thank you to one of my new favorite people Tiva4life for reviewing! To answer your question, tiva2121, I did have links for all the homecoming dresses they tried on and then the ones they bought and I have now put them up on my profile. Check them out! They are super pretty! Tell me what you think about them. So in this chapter, things get a little steamy, just a warning. Nothing to intense or I would have upped the rating. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it. Wish I did, but I don't. It's sad.**

Chapter 13

_Bring a bathing suit tonight! Don't forget your pajamas! Love, Tony. _Ziva smiled at the message on her phone before tossing her black bikini and a towel in her bag. She checked over her bag; clothes for tomorrow, pajamas, bathing suit, towel, deodorant, brush, hair ties, soap, shampoo, face wash, and phone charger, toothbrush. "Yup, I have got everything." She smiled, zipping her bag shut. Her mother and sister had left to go back to their house early that morning after promising that they would visit soon, maybe this summer. Today was New Years Eve and Ziva was pumped. She was off to spend the night with Tony at his house.

Down stairs, she heard a knock at the door and the door open. "Ziva, Tony is here!" Her aunt yelled up the stairs. "Coming!" She called back, throwing her bag over her shoulder and slipping her shoes on. "Hey, beautiful." Tony smiled, kissing her cheek. "Hi, hun." Ziva smiled. "You two have fun. I trust you will behave yourselves." Aunt Nettie smiled. "We will." They answered in unison. "Bye! Have fun!" Her aunt smiled as they walked out the door.

"Why did you ask me to bring a bathing suit?" Ziva asked. "We have a hot tub out back on the deck and I thought we could relax in it for a while." Tony smiled. "Sounds like fun." Ziva grinned. They hopped out of the car and raced up the stairs into Tony's house. "Hi Alison!" They both called out. "Hi guys! Tony, I will be eating at a friend house tonight but I've cooked you two something. I'll keep it hot on the stove." She explained. "Alright." They smiled. "Behave yourselves while I'm gone." She warned. "We will." They answered. She threw on her coat and headed out the door.

"So, I have a little plan for dinner but you will need to go into the other room. I want it to be a surprise." Tony smiled. "Fine, I will go watch TV." Ziva smiled, walking into the large living room.

"Ok, you can come in now!" Tony called out. "Tony! This is amazing!" Ziva gasped. He had set the dining room table with a white table cloth, plates, silverware, and Champagne glasses. In the center of the table, three candles were lit and the lights were turned off. He rushed over to the stereo and turned it on, play soft romantic music. "Do you like it?" Tony asked. "Tony, I love it. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Ziva smiled, kissing him. "What is in the glasses?" Ziva asked. "Sparkling cider." Tony grinned.

He ran over and pulled out her chair for her. She sat down and he pushed it in, running off to the kitchen to grab dinner. "What are we having? It smells delicious." Ziva smiled. "Chicken Parmesan with linguini." Tony smiled. "Alison and I love Italian food." He added. "I do too." She grinned as he filled her plate with pasta and added the chicken on top. He did the same to his plate and took a seat next to her. "A toast!" He said, lifting his glass. Ziva lifted hers. "To us." He smiled. "To us." They both announced, clinking their glasses together and taking a sip.

"Tony, this is wonderful. I can't tell you how spoiled I feel right now." Ziva blushed. "You deserve to be spoiled." Tony responded, only making her blush more. "I love you." Ziva said softly. "I love you, too." Tony smiled, reaching over and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Dinner ended just as Alison got home. The pair ran upstairs to put on their bathing suits. "You ready?" Tony called to Ziva. "One minute!" she yelled from behind the closed door. She walked out of the bathroom and Tony's mouth dropped. He black bikini fit her perfectly, covering everything that needed to be covered, but exposing plenty of skin. "You have already seen me in this before, Tony." She laughed. "I know, but you still look so damn hot." Tony answered, still staring. "You do not look to bad yourself. Have you been working out?" Ziva asked, rubbing his toned chest. "Yes I have, thank you for noticing." He smiled. "To the hot tub!" He announced. Scooping Ziva up and carrying her over his shoulder. "Tony!" She laughed. "I am not putting you down until we reach the hot tub!" He responded.

They soon reached the hot tub, with Tony hopping right in and putting Ziva down next to him. Tony sat down next to her and Ziva climbed up in his lap. "May I help you Miss David?" he joked. "No, I am comfortable." She smiled, snuggling into him, resting her head on his chest. "I can tell." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her. Ziva looked up at him with a look of want. His green eyes met her chocolate brown as they leaned in closer, leaving only millimeters between the two of them. "We cannot go too far." Ziva whispered. "I know." Tony responded, closing the gap between the two of them.

The kiss was full of passion. Ziva turned so she was facing Tony, but was still sitting on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his hands start to slide down her back. His hands were positioned on her butt when she slowly pushed her tongue into his mouth. Tony moaned. After a few minutes, they broke apart for air. "Wow." Ziva smiled. "You are one hell of a kisser." Tony laughed. "You are quite the kisser yourself and apparently your hands like my butt." Ziva teased. Tony's face started to turn red. "It is ok Tony. I told you I would stop you if I felt uncomfortable." Ziva reassured him.

The rest of the time in the hot tub, Ziva sat on Tony's lap, sharing soft kisses. After a while, they decided to go inside and dry off.

"Go change in the bathroom and meet me in my room when you're done. You can hang your wet towel and bathing suit over the shower curtain rod to dry." Tony said. "Alright, I will not take long." Ziva smiled, kissing him before entering the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. She quickly dried off and changed her clothes. Her hair was not wet so she just took it out of her ponytail. She hung her bathing suit and towel up, as Tony had instructed and headed into his room.

Without knocking, she opened the door. "Ahhh! Ziva!" Tony yelled, covering himself with a towel. "I am sorry! You told me to meet you in here when I was done! I thought you were changed!" She apologized. "I am not looking! Put your pants on." Ziva instructed while covering her eyes. "Ok, now you can open them." Tony called out. He now had on a pair of shorts but he was still shirtless. He walked over to put on a shirt. "You do not have to if you do not want to." Ziva stated, smirking. "You like my abs, sweet cheeks?" Tony asked, teasing. "Maybe." Ziva teased back. "Ok then. I won't wear a shirt. "Good." Ziva smiled.

Sitting down on his bed, he turned on the TV. "This, my lovely lady, is Dick Clark's Rockin' Eve. One of the best New Years Eve shows ever." Tony explained. Ziva climbed up next to him. "Sit right here." Tony said motioning in front of him. She crawled over and sat down. Tony put his legs on either side of her and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "There, now I can hold my girl on New Year's Eve." He smiled. "You are sweet." She smiled. "It's 11:30. We were in the hot tub for a long time. Only 30 minutes until New Years!" Tony exclaimed.

"Want to try something that will make tonight really special?" Tony asked. "What?" She questioned. "My mom and dad used to play their song right before midnight. The song would still be playing after midnight. They used to slow dance to it. They said they danced their way into a new year." Tony explained. "I would love to." Ziva smiled. Ziva got up and grabbed her iPod. She set the song and plugged it into Tony's stereo. "Two minutes before midnight, we press play and start dancing." Tony smiled. "Sounds like a plan." Ziva responded.

After a short while of talking, Tony looked at the clock. "11:58! Come on up, babe. Time to dance." Tony smiled. Ziva pressed play and took Tony's hand. He led her to the center of his room and wrapped his hands around her waist. She snaked her arms around his neck and looked up at him. Swaying in time to the rhythm, they didn't bother talking. In the background, they could hear the countdown begin. As they heard everyone on TV yell out "Happy New Year!", they shared a soft kiss. Their eyes met and they both sung the last line of the song. "Two is better than one." They whispered. "Out of everyone I could be with, I am glad it is you." Ziva smiled. "Me too, baby, me too." Tony smiled.

"Happy New Year, ahavah." Ziva whispered. "Happy New Year, beautiful." Tony whispered. "Remind me what 'ahavah' means." Tony smiled. "It means love in Hebrew. You are my love." Ziva answered. "And you are mine." Tony added.

Since they both had on their pajamas, they decided to go to bed. After brushing their teeth, they crawled into bed. "In the hot tub, that was a feisty side of you I haven't seen before. I think I liked it." Tony laughed. "Are you looking to see it again?" She teased. "Sort of." He smiled. Ziva leaned in a placed her lips on his. "Mmm." Tony moaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he snaked his arms around her waist. Tony rolled so he was on his back, taking Ziva with him so she was lying on top of him. He snaked him tongue into her mouth. Ziva moaned. Tony's hands went to her butt again as Ziva rubbed her fingers through his hair. Separating for air, Ziva smirked. "You must like this." Ziva teased. "That's my knee." He answered. She smacked his arm. "What was that for?" He asked. "Because that is definitely not your knee." She answered, grinning. "So, you aren't wearing a bra. I can tell because I can see right down your shirt." Tony smirked. "Yeah? Like what you see?" She teased. "Yes I do." Tony smiled. She smirked as she adjusted her shirt so he could no longer see down it. "Shows over." Ziva laughed. "Damn." Tony whispered.

"Maybe we should stop now before Alison comes in or we do something we regret." Tony said. "Good thinking. I mean, you are 16 and I am 15. I do not want to do something I regret." Ziva reasoned. "Neither do I." Tony responded.

Ziva rolled over and fell off of Tony. "Hey," Tony whispered. "Hmm?" Ziva responded, looking up at him. "I would do that again another time, but I wouldn't go any further. I think that's a good stopping point for us for now." Tony explained. "I would to and I agree." Ziva smiled.

Ziva rolled over and snuggled up into Tony. He draped his arm over her waist before kissing her curls. "I love you, Ziva. Happy New Years." Tony whispered. "I love you, Tony. Happy New Years." She whispered back. As they snuggled up closer, they drifted off to sleep.

**How did you like it! Reviews make the world go round! Ice cream does too but you can't give me that… Anyway, press the button and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hello lovely people! I have a new chapter for you all to read! I just have to ask something first. How come only 1 person (Thank you Tiva4life!), out of 100+ of you, review? I don't want reviews just for the sake of having them. I want them to know that you like my story, or that you don't like my story, or that you have a wonderful idea for something that I could add to make my story even better. So, just a little thought. I have a poll up on my profile, please vote! It will determine whether or not I have a certain person come into play in my story. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me, own NCIS? Ha! No, I don't. It flatters me that you thought I did.**

Chapter 14

"Bye Aunt Nettie!" Ziva smiled, hugging her aunt. "Be safe! I will see you both when you get home! Love you!" She called back. "Love you too!" They responded as they walked through the gate.

An hour late, Tony and Ziva were seated in first class, courtesy of his father, on their way to the wedding. Ziva had bought her dress, refusing to let Tony see it until the actual wedding. She had also packed several other dresses, not as formal, just in case.

"So, are you ready?" Ziva questioned. "I guess. I mean, I can't wait to see my aunt and uncle, but I could care less about seeing my father." Tony explained. Ziva nodded. Her relationship with her father was not a great one so she understood where Tony was coming from. "I am kind of nervous to meet your father. I know it should not be such a big deal, but I feel like I should be making a good impression." Ziva laughed. "You will make a good impression. I have no idea how he could not like you. You are just so perfect, what's not to like?" Tony smiled. She blushed.

A few hours later, the plane was landing. The pair made their way to the baggage claim. "We are looking for my Uncle Vincent and my Aunt Clara. They told me that they would be on a bench near the baggage claim." Tony explained. "Alright, hey, that's my luggage." Ziva said, pointing to the light purple suit case heading towards them. "I got it!" Tony yelled, grabbing it off the carousel. "Thank you!" Ziva laughed. "And that would be mine!" He grinned, pulling his dark blue bag off the rotating machine.

"Tony!" A voice called from somewhere around them. They turned to see a tall, dark haired man, which looked a bit like Tony's father, only slightly younger, coming towards them with a red headed woman in tow. "Uncle Vincent! Aunt Clara! How are you? Nice to see you!" Tony smiled. "Nice to see you too! Look at you! You are looking like a man! You must be Ziva." His uncle smiled. "Yes she is. Ziva, this is my Uncle Vincent and his wife, my aunt, Clara." Tony introduced. "Nice to meet you!" Ziva smiled. "Nice to meet you too dear! Why don't we go to our car and head to the hotel?" Ant Clara asked. "Sure, you two drove here?" Tony asked. "We only live a few hours away Tony. We still live in this state." Uncle Vincent laughed. "Oh, yeah." Tony recalled.

After a short drive in Tony's Aunt's SUV, They arrived at the hotel. "This place is massive!" Tony gasped. "You are not kidding." Ziva responded, her eyes wide. They climbed out of the car and entered the lobby. Tony and his uncle went up to get the room keys while Ziva and Clara stayed back. "So how long have you two been dating?" His aunt asked, smiling at Ziva. "About Five months, but Tony is the sweetest guy and I could not have asked for anything better." Ziva smiled. "He really loves you, we send him e-mails and you are all he can talk about." Clara smiled. "I love him just the same. I know that we are young, but I still love him." Ziva explained. "I have a feeling you two will be together for a very long time. It's the way you act with each other." Clara explained.

The two men returned with the room keys. "We have room 404; they will be right next to us in 403." Tony explained to Ziva. "Sounds good to me." Ziva smiled as they all climbed into the elevator. They reached the fourth floor and filed out of the elevator. After a short walk down the hall, they stopped at their rooms. Tony slid the card to open the door and the two of them entered as his aunt and uncle did the same.

"Wow, this is nice." Tony breathed. The room was large with a queen sized bed in the middle, pushed up against the wall. Across from the bed was a large TV cabinet, along with a mini fridge and a small dresser. There was a nice sized balcony with some patio furniture. Next to the sliding doors to the balcony, was a small table with a chair. (Think Undercovers for the hotel room!) "This will do nicely." Ziva smiled.

There was a heavy knock at the door. Tony ran to open it. "Tony, my boy!" A voice announced cheerfully. "Hi, dad." Tony responded, forcing a smile. "I'm glad you came!" His father smiled. Ziva slowly walked towards the door. "You must be Ziva!" His father smiled. "Wonderful to meet you!" He announced. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. DiNozzo." Ziva responded politely. "We are having dinner tonight at 6:00 at the Italian restaurant down stairs. I am very excited for you to meet Drew! You will just love her." Tony's dad rambled. "We will see you there, dad." Tony smiled. "Dress nicely, junior. I want to see a button down shirt on you." He instructed to Tony. "I will dad." Tony sighed. "See you both in a couple of hours." He said, as he took off.

"Well, that was enlightening." Tony sighed. "Your father is not that bad." Ziva smiled, as they took a seat on the bed. "Just wait, he was on his best behavior then. Wait until tonight. He will throw his money around and pretend I'm not here. He will find a way to turn this into a nightmare and my aunt and uncle will have to come clean up his mess like they always do." Tony sighed, falling backwards into the mattress. "I will do my best to make this enjoyable for you. It is 3:00 now. What would you like to do?" Ziva asked him. "Let's go explore this place. See what's here, check out the pool." Tony suggested. "Let's do it." Ziva smiled, hopping off the bed and sliding on her shoes.

Around 5:30, Tony and Ziva returned to the room after finding the extremely large pool, the hot tub, the hotel spa, the gift shop, the café, the Italian restaurant, and the arcade. The two had made a mental note to go for a swim tomorrow and possibly go play some games in the arcade.

"Do I look alright?" Ziva asked, stepping out of the bathroom. "Wow, Zi, you look incredible!" Tony gasped. She had straitened her hair, and was wearing the same heels she wore to homecoming. Her dress was a bright blue, spaghetti strap, knee length one. The material was sheer. "Thank you, Tony. You can close your mouth now." She laughed. "How do I look?" Tony asked. He had on a blue button down short sleeved shirt, tucked into his black pants. "You look very nice. We even match." Ziva chuckled. "We are just that good." Tony smiled.

After meeting up with Tony's aunt and uncle, the four headed down to the restaurant. "The waiter brought them over to a table that Tony's father was already sitting at. "Glad you all came! Everybody, this is Drew. Drew, this is my son, Tony; his girlfriend, Ziva; my brother, Vincent; and his wife, Clara." He introduced, pointing to everyone. "It is so nice to meet you all. Tony Sr. has told me so much about you." Drew smiled widely, giggling slightly. "How old is she? Twelve?" Vincent whispered in Tony's ear, just before Clara elbowed him in the side. Tony held back a laugh, as did Ziva.

They all took a seat around the large table and began to look over the menus. "Don't worry about the cost. Order whatever you want, I've got it covered." Tony Sr. grinned. Ziva looked over to her left just in time to see Tony roll his eyes. She rested her hand on his leg. "It's ok. Calm down." Ziva whispered.

A little while later, everyone had ordered and they began to talk a little. "Where did you two meet?" Tony asked his father. "We met while I was in Hawaii on business. I saw her walking on the beach and I started to talk with her. We had a lot in common; I work for her father's business." He explained, looking over and smiling at Drew. "Daddy is getting old; he told me that I have to take over his business soon. Tony Sr. told me he would be happy to help when it's time for me to take over the business." Drew exclaimed happily. Tony and Vincent shared a look. "Let's see a kiss. You know, show us your love for each other, happy couple." Vincent smirked. Drew leaned over and kissed Tony Sr. passionately, but Tony Sr. did not look as happy as Drew. "Tony looked at Vincent, who who mouthed the word "fake". Tony nodded in agreement.

Dinner did not last long after the food came. Everyone ate in near silence and decided against a dessert. Drew and Tony Sr. headed to their room before anyone could say otherwise, leaving the four left to chat. "They are so fake, it isn't even funny. All dad want from her is her family's money and business once her dad dies or retires." Tony explained, clearly angry about the whole thing. "So it was not just me who noticed." Ziva sighed. "Drew definitely loves him, but he is only going to break that poor girl's heart. Speaking of which, she is young enough to be his daughter!" Clara exclaimed. "I thought she looked like a college girl on spring break. Could her dress be any shorter?" Vincent laughed. "That dress was a little much." Ziva agreed.

After their long discussion, they all headed upstairs to their rooms for the night. Ziva was about to go take a quick shower when she heard a crash. "Damn!" Tony cried out. "What's wrong?" Ziva asked, running out of the bathroom in a towel. "I tripped over the chair and it fell over, landing on my foot." Tony complained. "Let me see." Ziva asked. Tony sat down on the bed and pulled off his sock. "I know it is not broken, but it is still probably going to be swollen or bruised." Ziva explained. "Just be careful. I am going to take a shower." Ziva added, walking off to the bathroom.

An hour later, Tony and Ziva were both showered and wearing pajamas. Tony was resting up against the pillows and the head board on the bed, as Ziva was sitting in his lap, leaning up against his chest. Both were staring intently at the TV, not hearing the door connecting their room to Tony's aunt and uncle's room open.

A bright flash came along with a loud laugh. "Uncle Vincent!" Tony yelled, as him and Ziva jumped off the bed. The pair ran into the other room, chasing Vincent. "Vincent! I told you to behave! That doesn't mean you can go take pictures of those two kids while they are cuddling with each other." Clara scolded. "We weren't cuddling! We were watching TV." Tony responded. "Then why was Ziva in your lap and why were you holding her?" Vincent smirked. "That's enough! Vincent, leave them alone. You two can go watch your TV." Clara instructed, sending Tony and Ziva back into their room. "Now, let me see that picture. I want a framed copy." Clara smiled.

**So…. Did ya like it? Love it? Hate it? Have an amazing idea to make it even better? Send me a review! Please? They make the world go round! (Or at least I think so!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**You people are amazing! I got five reviews last time! Thank you to White Velvet, NCIS Connection, Michelle 1623, Tiva4life, and Bekky1997. You people are fantastic! You made my day! Keep reviewing. Please! So, here is a new chapter and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: No way! I don't own it! There's a shocker…**

Chapter 15

Tony frowns as he sees his soon to be step mom walk down the aisle towards his dad. He hears words being said, all that mushy crap he can't stand. Then he hears his queue. "Speak know or forever hold your peace." He looks at Ziva before standing up, his whole body trebling. "Dad, stop!" He calls out, all eyes turning towards him. "Do you really love her, or do you just like her money?" He asks, his voice shaking. That's all it takes to send drew into a flood of tears. "Baby, you know I love you." Tony Sr. says. "No you don't, your son is right." She says. Tony's eyes meet his dads. The look in his father's eyes tells Tony that he is dead to him.

Tony woke up with a start. "Honey, are you ok?" Ziva asks, rolling over to face him. "You were mumbling something about stopping." Ziva tells him, her look soft. "I had a dream that I tried to stop my father from marrying Drew." Tony explains. Ziva nods, letting him continue. "Even though I don't want them to get married, doesn't mean I should stop it. If it will make them happy, I should leave them be." Tony added, sighing. "You are right. It will be ok." Ziva reassures him, kissing him softly. "It is 3 in the morning, we should go back to sleep. In the morning, we can go for a swim, yes?" Ziva smiles. "Mmhmmm." Tony nods, smiling. "And I can look at you while you are in your bathing suit, all beautiful and such." Tony adds, closing his eyes, pulling Ziva's small body close to him.

…

Ziva wakes up to find an empty space next to her. Rubbing her eyes, she glances around the room to see a cart of food off to the side of the room. "Somebody finally woke up. I ordered some breakfast for us." Tony smiled. "Oh. It smells very good. Are those crepes?" Ziva asks, looking at the cart. "Yes they are, with strawberries." Tony grins. "Mmm, my favorite." Ziva smiles, pulling of the covers and climbing out of bed. "Tony, there is only one chair at this table." Ziva states. "I know, come here." Tony calls, motioning for Ziva to come towards him. He pulls her into his lap and picks up a crepe. He holds it up to Ziva and feeds it to her sweetly. "That is fantastic. But I can feed myself, Tony." She laughs. "Oh I know. I just like to because it makes you smile." Tony grinned, picking up another crepe.

The crepes were soon gone, leaving Tony to push the cart into the hallway. Ziva brushed out her hair, having taken a shower the previous night, and put on her bathing suit. Pulling on a sundress over her swim suit, she walked out of the bathroom to find Tony ready for the pool. "Let's go!" Tony smiled, picking up two towels.

The pair made their way down to the pool, happy to find that there was no one there that morning. Tony pulled his T-shirt off as Ziva removed her sundress. "Hey, Ziva!" Tony yelled. Ziva turned in time to be sprayed with the large splashed. Tony popped up from under the water to see Ziva with an unhappy look on her face. "Tony!" She glared. "What?" Tony asked in mock innocence. "I will get you!" Ziva yelled, before jumping into the pool. She came up from underwater and jumped onto Tony's back. "Hi, beautiful!" Tony smiled, holding onto Ziva's legs, giving her a piggy-back ride. "Hi, baby." She laughed, kissing the top of his head.

"Hey, Honey?" Ziva asked Tony as they were drying off. "Yeah?" "Are we going to the rehearsal dinner?" She asked, tilting hr head to the side. "Nope! I have something else in mind. You will just have to wait and see." Tony grinned. "Alright, I guess I can wait. What do you want to do for lunch? We can go down to the little café." Ziva suggested. "Sounds good. Why don't we go upstairs and change, then head on over to the café?" Tony planned. "Sure, let's go." She said as they took off to their room.

"Tony, I am having such a great time with you this weekend. It is nice to get away from school for a little while." Ziva grinned, taking a bight o her hot pastrami sandwich. "I agree, I'm so glad your aunt let you come with me." Tony added, slurping his soup. "Any thoughts on next year? You will be a junior and I will be a sophomore." Ziva laughed. "I know, you will be able to drive! I can take you to prom next year, and we'll be one step closer to being 18 and thinking about college and what we want to do with our lives." Tony smiled. "I plan to become an NCIS agent. What about you, Tony?" Ziva asked. "I thought about becoming a pro football player, but I think I want to become an agent as well. There is just something about it, you know?" Tony explained. "I understand. There is just something about it." Ziva agreed.

…

"Go put on a dress, ok? My surprise to you will be waiting when you come out." Tony explained. "Fine, but I will not take long." Ziva laughed. A few moments later, Ziva walked out of the bathroom. "Tony! You did all this for me?" She smiled. The table had two chairs at it and was covered with a white table cloth. There were two plates of chicken parmesan at each table setting, and the lights were dimmed. "Of course I did. You deserve the absolute best. This is my way of saying, I love you." Tony explained, pulling out a chair for Ziva. _Wow, she looks even more beautiful in that dress tonight then she did last night. _Tony thought as Ziva sat down.

"Tony this is wonderful. How did I get so lucky?" Ziva asked, smiling brightly. "I think I got lucky, how could I deserve such an amazing girl?" Tony grinned, filling Ziva's glass with apple cider. "God, I love you." Ziva whispered. "I love you too." Tony responded.

Once diner was over, they each took a shower. Ziva dried her hair and crawled into bed with Tony. "Tony, I love you." She whispered, kissing him passionately. "Mmm, I love you too." He responded, kissing her back. With one last kiss, Ziva rolled over. The pair soon fell asleep.

…

They both woke up to find it was now 11:00 a.m. "Tony, the wedding is at 1:00, we have two hours." Ziva explained, slowly climbing out of bed. "Should my hair be curly or straightened?" Ziva asked. "I like it curly." Tony smiled. "Ok." She smiled, heading off towards the bathroom.

"Zi! You have been in there for an hour! You done yet, baby?" Tony yelled through the door. "Almost!" She called out. She quickly opened the door. "Now I am done." She smiled. She had curled her hair beautifully. Her eyes had a sparkly, medium brown eye shadow on them and were lined with a black liner. Her lipstick was a pale pink color and her cheeks had a kiss of pink on them. "You look beautiful! I can't wait to see how amazing you look in your dress." Tony grinned. "You will see when you are done in bathroom." She teased.

30 minutes later, Tony came out of the bathroom. He had combed his hair and was wearing the same suit he had worn for homecoming, but without a tie. 'You look very nice." Ziva smiled, walking over to him. "You look gorgeous." He smiled. She had on her black heels. Her dress had a white background color with blue and brown flowers and designs on it. The spaghetti straps rested perfectly on her tanned shoulders.

"Let's go!" They heard from the other side of their door. Exiting the room, they met with Tony's aunt and uncle. The four drove over to the church, talking and laughing. "This is it, baby. I will be by your side the whole time." Ziva reassured. "You ready?" She asked. He nodded. "Let's go." He added, before they walked into the church.

**So, how did you like it! Next chapter is the wedding! I would like to see reviews again! I loved it last time! **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have been busy, but not enough to not update this. I mostly forgot and I have had a case of the dreaded writers block. I'm back though! YAY! Anyway, thank you to my lovely reviewers: White Velvet, Michelle 1623, Tiva4life, Tay, and Thegirlwithcoolbesties. Thank you so much! Reviews are like hugs! They never get old and always make your day! :D**

**Oh yeah! For the purpose of this story, Ziva and Abby are going to be sophomores and Tony and Tim are Juniors. Basically, everyone is a year older. I'm not going to go back and change it, though. Just remember that. **

**Disclaimer: It's been disclaimed. **

* * *

Chapter 16

Tony grabbed Ziva's hand as they entered the church. They slid into a pew up at the front of the church that had been reserved for them. As the wedding went on, Tony refused to let go of Ziva's hand.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher called out, scanning the room. Ziva shot Tony a soft look. He shook his head lightly before returning the smile. He gave her hand a quick squeeze before returning his attention to the couple at the altar.

The couple quickly said their vows before sliding the gold bands carefully onto each other's hands. With a kiss sealing the deal, it was now Anthony and Drew DiNozzo.

As the couple made their way back down the aisle, smiles plastered on their faces, Tony turned to Ziva. "Someday, that will be you and I. Only we will be a happy couple. Not marrying for money." Tony smiled, kissing her forehead. "I hope, hun, I hope." Ziva whispered.

They all entered the reception hall, easily finding their table. As the wedding party entered the room, everyone watched carefully. Soon after, meals were served and music was being played. Tony quickly ate his meal, not paying much attention to what was going on until the best man finished his speech.

Tony made his way to the front of the room and held the microphone tightly. "I just wanted to say that I am glad you two have found each other and that I am glad you are happy. So, here's to the happy couple." Tony finished, toasting the newlyweds. As Tony walked away from the microphone he sees a look he had never seen before in his father's eyes. The look was not anger, or a you-let-me-down look. This look was special. This was a look that a kid gets after scoring his first homerun, or after he scores the winning touchdown. This was a look of pride.

"That was very sweet of you, Tony." Ziva smiles, placing a hand on his cheek. "I figured I might as well embrace it." He laughs, standing up and reaching for Ziva's hand. "May I have this dance?" He asks, bowing. "Of course," she laughs, bowing herself.

As he leads her to the dance floor, he gives a quick nod to the DJ, who then changes the song. "Tony, you did not." Ziva smirks. "But I did." He grins as he pulls her close to him, swaying to the beat. "You are so sweet. I love you." Ziva whispers. "I love you, too. You know that this song is absolutely right." Tony whispers. "I can't live without you." He smiles, kissing her softly before resting his forehead against hers.

"You have told me that before." Ziva whispered, a smile playing on her lips. "I know, but it's true." Tony responded. _Two is better than one. _The song finished as Tony captured Ziva's lips with his own, kissing her passionately.

As the two continued to dance, DiNozzo Sr. couldn't help but watch how his son acted around his girlfriend. He could tell that he was serious about her and truly loved her.

Clara and Vincent watched as the two teens held each other close and swayed along with the melody. "Remember when we were like that?" Clara smiled, resting her head on Vincent's shoulder. "Yes I do," He smiled, kissing his wife's head softly. "I am glad Tony has found someone. They will be together for a long time. I can tell." He added. "I agree," Clara sighed, watching the two.

The afternoon went on with dancing and drinking by the adults. Before anyone could realize it, it was time for everyone to head back to their hotels.

* * *

"Thank God!" Ziva sighed as she pulled her heels off, stumbling into the hotel room. "They can't be that bad." Tony laughed, removing his shoes and tossing them aside. "You have never worn three inch high heels, Tony. They are not what most consider practical footwear." She explained, flopping down on the bed.

"It's only 7:00 pm. What do ya wanna do, love?" Tony smiled, flopping down beside her, causing the bed to bounce a little. "Well, first, I would like to get out of this dress. As pretty as it is, it is not very comfortable to relax in." Ziva laughed, digging through her bag of clothes. "How about we go relax in the hot tub for a bit?" Tony suggested, grabbing his bathing suit. She nodded, grabbing her bathing suit and heading to go change.

Tony opened the door and stuck his head in. "Ziva and I are going to go down to the pool for a bit." Tony explained to his aunt. "Alright, have fun, behave. I think we are going to watch a movie." She smiled, nodding towards Vincent. "Tony, you can go change now." He heard Ziva call out as she rounded the corner in her dark blue bathing suit cover-up. Tony dashed off to go change as Ziva went over to the door he had been standing at.

"Thank you," Ziva started, smiling at Clara and Vincent. "For looking after Tony and I this weekend, and being so nice and welcoming to me." She finished. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. You and Tony are well behaved teenagers. I would look after you two anytime. Maybe this summer you and Tony could come and stay with us for the weekend." Clara smiled. "I would like that. I think Tony would, too. I think he really enjoys being with his family." Ziva smiled. "I wish we could be around for him more, he needs to be with family more often. Maybe we should come and visit during their April vacation, Vincent." Clara thought aloud, turning toward her husband. "That would be great." He smiled.

* * *

"This is really niiiiiiiiice." Tony sighed, leaning back into the jets of the hot tub. "Agreed." Ziva added, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm over her. "We leave tomorrow." Tony frowned. "I know. Then it is back to school." Ziva sighed. "Back to reality." Tony added. "This isn't reality?" Ziva questioned. "It is. It's an expression. It means like back to normal." Tony explained. "I hate expressions." Ziva frowned. "I can tell." Tony laughed.

"Tony," Ziva started after a few minutes of silence. "Hmm?" He turned towards her. "We should get out soon, I might fall asleep." She grinned. "Few more minutes?" He asked, pulling her legs across his lap and wrapping his arms around her. "Why not?" She smirked, kissing his cheek.

* * *

**So, how was it? How did I do? Did ya enjoy it? I hope so. Do you know how to tell me? You can give me a review. I really like those, you know. I will try to update soon. Before February 10****th****, ok? **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I did it! I Iposted a few days later than I said I would, but I posted! I was going to post on the day I said I would but my computer freaked out and wouldn't let me, so here it is now! I wanted to post earlier but I haven't had much time between homework and rehearsals for my schools musical. (We are doing Grease. I'm an ensemble dancer!) I hope you enjoy this chapter. So, with that read on! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, Hot Topic, Taylor Swift, or Charlotte Russe. How sad….**

* * *

Chapter 17

"It is nice to be home!" Ziva sighed, as she flopped down on the couch. She and Tony had just come back from the wedding and, frankly, she was exhausted. Luckily, today was Saturday, so she wouldn't have to be at school tomorrow.

"Did you have fun, tateleh?" Aunt Nettie asked, smiling at her niece who, at the moment, was sprawled out on the couch. "I had a wonderful time. Tony's family is very nice. His aunt and uncle even offered to have Tony and I come and visit them this summer. They might be coming to visit during April vacation." Ziva grinned, thinking about Aunt Clara and Uncle Vincent.

"Well, I would love to meet them." Aunt Nettie announced, walking into the kitchen. "I think you should take a brief nap. You look exhausted." She suggested to Ziva, entering the room with a cup of tea in hand.

Her idea was thrown out when someone knocked on the door. As Aunt Nettie opened it, Abby burst into the room. "ZIVA! YOU'RE HOME!" Abby cried, running over to the couch, pulling the still-sitting Ziva into a tight hug. "I missed you! I had no one to go to NCIS with! Well, I had Tim but he's not a girl so I can't talk to him about gossip or how much I hate that girl in math class or…" She began to ramble.

"Abby, calm down! I missed you, too!" Ziva laughed, returning the hug. "So how was it? Did you have fun? Is Tony's family nice? Did they like you?" Abby spouted off questions left and right. "I had a great time. Tony's family is very nice. I think they liked me." Ziva replied, making sure she answered all of Abby's questions.

"How about you two ladies go on up to Ziva's room?" Aunt Nettie suggested to the pair, chuckling to herself at the Goth's ecstatic state. "Okay!" Abby agreed, grabbing Ziva by the arm and dragging her up the stairs.

"How was your alone time?" Abby smirked as soon as Ziva closed the bedroom door. "It was nice; we did not do anything other than kiss a little bit." Ziva smiled. "Did you sleep in the same bed?" Abby grinned, bouncing up and down. "Yes, and her wrapped his arm around me protectively. It was sweet." Ziva laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. Abby squealed with happiness.

"So, guess what!" Abby exclaimed, jumping up and down. "What?" Ziva asked, leaning in closer. "No, you have to guess." Abby smiled. "You…. Won a million dollars?" Ziva laughed. "No, I wish though. I would by my own lab. There would be, like a zillion test tubes and beakers and chemicals and fun machines for me to use!" Abby rambled about her dream. "What do you have to tell me?" Ziva asked, pulling her friend back to reality.

"Tim asked me to go to prom with him!" Abby cried out, a mega-watt grin on her face. "Abby! I am so happy for you!" Ziva jumped up, pulling her friend into a warm hug. "When is prom?" Ziva asked, tilting her head to the side.

"They haven't set a date yet, but it's usually in the beginning of May. He decided to ask me early." Abby explained, still grinning. "And, when Tony asks you to prom, because I know her will, you and I are going dress shopping together!" Abby exclaimed. "We can even get our hair and nails done together! It will be so much fun!" She added, flopping onto Ziva's bed.

"That sounds wonderful! I hope Tony does ask me to prom. I would love to go with him." Ziva sighed, flopping down next to Abby.

* * *

Sunday morning, Ziva woke up feeling very well rested. She had done all the work she had needed to make up, so her and Abby decided to hit the mall.

Jenny drove the two girls to the mall, and let them know that she would be picking them up around 4:00. Being only 11:50, the two girls had plenty of time to shop. After a brief lunch, the pair headed for the stores to spend some Christmas money.

"We have to go in here! This is my favorite store ever!" Abby announced, stopping in front of Hot Topic. "It looks scary." Ziva commented. "It's supposed to, come on!" Abby explained, dragging Ziva into the store.

Abby went straight to the collection of sparkly skull jewelry they had and began to search them. Ziva busied herself with scanning the CD display. "Why does a scary store like this sell Taylor Swift CD's?" Ziva questioned, holding one up. "For people like me. I like Taylor Swift, and I shop here. BECAUSE I'M DIFFERENT!" Abby announced to no one in particular.

"Abby!" The pair heard a voice call. "Hi Fred! When did you get the new earrings? They weren't here last month." Abby smiled at her employee friend and held up a pair of sparkly red and black skull earrings.

Fred laughed. "We got them just last week. I knew you would like them. Who is your friend?" He asked, pointing to Ziva. "This here is my bestest friend Ziva. She's not goth but she doesn't mind wearing black." Abby explained, getting a chuckle from Fred. Ziva waved at her introduction. "Nice to meet you, Ziva. Well, I can't chat for too long so I will let you ladies shop." Fred concluded as he walked away.

Abby paid for her skulls and the two left the store.

"Let's go in here." Ziva suggested, entering Charlotte Russe. Ziva, being a fantastic bargain shopper, went straight for the sale racks, Abby in tow.

The two began furiously digging through the racks. "What do you think of this?" Ziva asked, pulling out a flowy, deep purple top. "I love it! How much?" Abby asked. "$10, I am buying it." Ziva smiled, draping the shirt over her arm.

By the time the two had left the store, Abby had found a one-shoulder, black and red top, and a ruby-red camisole. Ziva had found a black and white newspaper print shirt, a black top with a gold picture of the Eiffel Tower on it, and her purple top.

The friends had searched multiple other stores and scoped out the candy store, which Ziva had to practically drag Abby from. Without noticing, time had flown by.

The ride home was filled with Ziva and Abby explaining all the weird people they saw and the number of strange looks that people had given Abby, today's count was 23.

"Thanks for the ride Jenny! See you tomorrow, Abbs!" Ziva smiled, climbing out of the car and entering her house.

* * *

"Hey pretty lady, what's happening?" Tony joked, hugging Ziva from behind while she stood at her locker. "How are you?" She asked, kissing him briefly. "Well, I was just kissed by a beautiful girl, so I am going to go with great!" Tony grinned. "I have to talk to the guys, but I'll meet you in class, ok?" He said, kissing her head and strolling down the hallway.

"Hello," Ziva heard from behind her. She turned around to see a thin brunette glaring at her. "Hello, I am sorry, but who are you?" Ziva asked calmly. "I'm Jeanne and you don't have the right to date Tony. He was mine first! Yes he broke up with me but he's still mine, ok!" She growled, inching into Ziva's space. "Got it?" She snapped, storming off before Ziva could respond.

"What was that about?"Abby asked, coming up next to Ziva as Jeanne stormed down the hall, an innocent freshman jumping back against his locker in terror. "I don't know." Ziva frowned.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA! IT'S JEANNE! Didn't see that coming, did ya? I bet you didn't! Well, reviews would be lovely…. Have a wonderful Valentine's Day everyone! I will try to post by February 25****th****. I bet I can make that deadline! **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I'm sorry times 1000! I haven't updated in a while. I actually forgot about it. Once again I'm really sorry, but here's a new chapter! It's not very long, but it's an update!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own NCIS. Not even a little bit.**

As much as she tried, Ziva could not get over what Jeanne had said to her. At first she had just brushed it off, chalking it up to Jeanne just being one of those "crazy ex-girlfriends" she had seen in movies. Though for some reason, she could not ignore what she had said. "Stay away from Tony, he's still mine", the words played on a continuous loop in her head.

"You ok?" Tony asked, leaning against the wall as Ziva stuffed her books into her locker and grabbed her jacket. "Yes, I am fine." She sighed as she slammed her locker shut. "Are you sure? You've seemed really out of it all day, like something is bothering you." He questioned, looking genuinely concerned. "Tony, I am fine. Can we just go home?" She snapped, turning on her heel and heading toward the front entrance. As Tony took off after her, he knew for a fact that she was not "ok".

* * *

Tony dropped Ziva off at her house, without even getting so-much as a kiss on the cheek. _I need to think._ He said to himself as he realized he had been driving around aimlessly. _Did I say something wrong? I don't think I did. _He thought, deciding that it wasn't something he had said. _She seemed fine this morning before I left, and then she got to class and seemed upset. So maybe something happened when I left? _He mentally tried to solve this problem. _She's not going to tell me, though. Wait! She was with Abby! _

* * *

"Hi Tony, what's up?" Abby answered her phone, slightly confused as to why he was calling her. "Uh, well, I was wondering…. Is Ziva ok? I mean, something definitely seemed wrong when I was talking to her today, like something was on her mind, but she won't tell me. I figured out that something must have happened when I left to go talk to the guys, but I don't know what happened. I knew that you were there so I figured you would know. Can you please tell me what happened? I just want to be able to help, and…" Tony rambled frantically. "TONY! Calm down." Abby cut him off. "Today, after you went to go talk to the guys, Ziva had a not-so-friendly encounter with your crazy ex-girlfriend. Things don't usually upset Ziva, but this really got to her for some reason. " Abby explained.

"Oh god, what did Jeanne say to her?" Tony groaned, knowing just how his ex can be. Considering the fact that whatever was said made Ziva upset, it couldn't have been good. "Well, we were talking by her locker and Jeanne just came up to her. Then she got really nasty and said 'You don't have the right to date Tony. He was mine first! Yes he broke up with me but he's still mine, ok! Got it?' Then she stormed off down the hallway. Some poor little freshman was so scared he dove back against his locker. I hope she didn't scare him too badly…" Abby started to worry, straying away from the topic. "Why does Jeanne always have to do this to me? Ziva didn't even do anything to her! And Jeanne wonders why I dumped her." Tony sighed.

"Tony, as much as Ziva said she was fine, it really upset her. You've got to go talk to her. Get your butt over to her house!" Abby exclaimed. "I think she's mad at me, though." Tony mumbled, running his hand through his hair. "Well, if she's mad at you. You need to go make it better! Go!" Abby yelled into the phone. "Ok, I'll go talk to her." Tony replied, ending the call. In a matter of seconds, he was pulling is jacket on and running to his car.

* * *

"Ziva, Tony is here! He really wants to talk to you!" Aunt Nettie called up the stairs. Ziva sighed as she pulled herself off of her bed. She slowly trudged down the stairs to find Tony standing by the door. The two stood silently, just staring. "I will be in the kitchen," Aunt Nettie announced, sensing the tension and quickly exiting the room.

"I'm sorry that my ex-girlfriend is psychotic." Tony apologized, taking a step toward her. "Abby told me." He explained, upon seeing Ziva's questioning look. "Why does she hate me so much?" Ziva asked. "I did nothing to her. I do not even know her!" She exclaimed, covering her face with her hands. Tony quietly made his way over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I don't know. I'm sorry." He sighed. "What is her problem?" Ziva asked. "I have no idea. Ever since we broke up, she feels the need to practically threaten any girl that I could possibly like." He explained. "I should've warned you about her, I'm sorry." He apologized, placing a kiss on her forehead. "It is not your fault, but if she even grabs my arm, I am going to hit her." Ziva explained. "Ok, then!" Tony laughed, but what worried him was that he knew she wasn't kidding.

* * *

**AN: Soooooo, thoughts? Opinions? Comments? Suggestions? Anything? Reviews are great! And if you have any ideas, those would be lovely as well! Thanks a bunch! :)**


End file.
